


Circles Unbroken I thru VII

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully is reunited with her high school lover.





	Circles Unbroken I thru VII

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Circles Unbroken by Athos

TITLE: Circles Unbroken: Journeys End in Lovers' Meetings  
AUTHOR: Athos  
EMAIL ADDRESS:  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Please forward to Gossamer & ATXC. OK to archive anywhere.  
SPOILER WARNING: None  
RATING: NC-17; Graphic sexual description;   
CATEGORY: SR - Story/Romance  
KEYWORDS: Scully/Other/Romance; Scully/Slash; M/S friendship  
SUMMARY: Scully is reunited with her high school lover.  
Disclaimers. The characters of Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, and the rest of the Scully family are the property of Chris Carter, and are used without permission, borrowed really, for the purposes of this story. No profit is being made by this use.  
Rating: NC-17 for sexual content. That's the rating it would have if it were a film. This is a same sex romance describing relations between two consenting fictional adults. If that's a problem for you, or if you are under 17, stop here.  
Synopsis. Scully is reunited with her first lover from her high school days. The story takes place in flashbacks and the present. It is essentially an upbeat love story, with little darkness and only light angst. A few months ago I read what I think of as the Great Trinity of Scully/Slash, the three series _Joining the Ranks_, _The Road Not Taken _, and _Walking the Line_. All are available on Gossamer. I liked the genre, and was moved to make this humble contribution. Part Two will follow shortly, maybe in A and B sections depending on length. A second story in this universe is also being contemplated.  
Website: http://internetdump.com/users/selena/index3.htm

* * *

****  
Circles Unbroken: Journeys End in Lovers' Meetings  
****

Dana Scully blushed, feeling as red as her hair. She had finally placed the identity of the attorney who had caught her eye in the courtroom this morning; the woman who had seemed unable to keep from looking at Dana. In appearance, she had been unremarkable. Mid to late thirties, medium height, black hair, standard counsel attire; yet there had been something about her that had latched onto Scully's memory and wouldn't let go.

And now she had it. That woman was Lee Caldwell from Our Lady of Bliss high school in Annapolis. That woman was Dana Scully's first lover. There was no doubt about it, this was not going to be a dull day. 

*Dana* she chided herself. *I think you're overreacting, maybe just a little bit. Oh yes? Let's see, she was the first person, besides myself that is, who touched me, who loved me all the way. The first person who did it more than once, the first person who said they loved me, and MEANT IT.* 

Scully shook her head *It's finally happened Dana Katherine, you have become an X-File.* Sighing, she returned to her case file, staring blankly, while her mind's eyes filled with the images of her high school yearbook, senior year.

Good old LOB. The traveling Scully show had arrived in Annapolis in September. Dana was used to being orphaned and outcast in any school she arrived at, initially at least, and had developed a shell which let her get through most changes with minimal upset, on the surface anyway. After a while, her brains, quiet demeanor, and athletic ability would usually open a few doors. And then it would be time to move again, usually.

She broke out of her reverie as the door opened. "Agent Scully. Agent Mulder." It was very unusual for Assistant Director Skinner to appear in the basement lair of the X-Files division. *He's wearing a top coat, he looks like an upholstered truck, he must be going out* Scully thought. It was her concentration on the AD that allowed her mind to wander and she answered the phone on automatic pilot.

"Special Agent Dana Scully"

"Dana Scully. Are you a turtle?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am!" She said loudly into the silence left by Skinner and Mulder turning for her opinion. Both men stared, Mulder grinned openly, Skinner's lips twitched and his eyes warmed slightly.

*If there is a God, kill me now* Scully thought.

"I knew it was you!" the phone exulted. "Tooze, this is Lee Caldwell, one of your Blissful Lady pals from LOB. Remember me?" Overcome by the force of the memories and the sheer energy of the voice, Scully nodded numbly. "We've got to get together today. I'm real close to you, can we meet at the Traveler Grill after work?" 

*Damage control, must do damage control* If it hadn't been for the circumstances, Scully might have made an excuse to avoid the engagement. With her mind on her crimson face wondering how she was going to get out of this situation she wanted to get off the phone as soon as possible. Agreeing was the easiest way out.

*Act like nothing's happened. Denial. Denial* Scully focused her attention on her partner and the AD. "Excuse me, I didn't catch what you said.." 

Skinner refocused and relayed his message. Something about expense reports, and a meeting tomorrow to 'sort all this out, once and for all'. Through the low-grade dressing down, Scully couldn't shake the feeling that the AD was holding in his mirth and going easy on the pair as a result of her exclamation. Then the truck backed up and left.

"Ah, Scully," Mulder smirked. "You never cease to amaze me. Do I get an explanation for that little outburst, or do you dare trust it to my imagination?" This last being delivered with an exaggerated leer.

"Stuff it, Mulder. Sideways." She grimaced and shook her head. "Maybe later, if you're good. Now let me die." She turned to the paper work on her desk, while her mind wandered back 17 years.

The arrival at LOB had been one of the more successful transitions. She had landed among the jockette group and even picked up a new nickname; since there was already been a 'Red', Scully had become 'Tooze', short for Ruby Tuesday. And on the soccer team, last year's powerful group of seniors had moved on, and the team needed talent. When right wing Kathy Riley went down with an injury, it was up to the agile transfer student, Dana Scully, to get the ball to high scoring center Lee Caldwell. And thus she had come under Lee's wing, protection, and sponsorship. It had been unusual to make a friend and companion right away, someone to walk and talk with, and share the triumphs and miseries of high school. 

A song floated through her head.

O the summer time is comin,  
and the leaves are sweetly turnin,   
and the wild mountain thyme,  
blooms across the purple heather,  
will you go, lassie, go......?

Heather. Lee's older sister had marched to her own drummer. Most unfashionably for the eighties, she had styled herself as folk singer, and made it work. Often Lee and Scully would sit in the basement rec room, theoretically studying, and hear Heather's pure soprano doing the Joan Baez thing. Dana remembered that one because it had been raining outside, and cold in the basement, and both she and Lee were down with the sadness of the untried young.

Will you go, Lassie, go?

Lee had put her arm across Dana's shoulders. From the commanding height of 5' 5" she could do this. The contact was unfamiliar to Scully, she hadn't had many opportunities for physical contact with peers. Aside from the odd foot to the shin of course. She had snuggled against her friend, who had turned, lowered her head, and kissed her hair and cheek. When Scully hadn't resisted, or moved away, the lips had moved to her mouth, and kissed again...

And now Agent Dana Scully could feel the flush rising in her cheeks again, and even a trace of the excitement and wonder that had rushed through her on that long ago night. Without looking up, her Mulder sense kicked in and she knew she was being watched, and maybe, God forbid, being analyzed...

"We are pleased with your conduct, Agent Mulder," she said, "and it further pleases us to enlighten you." Scully paused. "With a totally innocent explanation, I might add."

"Oh, Scully. The royal 'we'. So masterful. Pray continue."

Scully grinned, relaxing into the banter. *I've got him. Gonna get away with this.*

"You know that lady lawyer who seemed to be checking us out in court this morning? Brace yourself, big guy, but she wasn't looking at you. She's an old friend from my last high school.."

Mulder interrupted. "And that's how you greet your old friends? Remind me to be nicer to you..."

"Cute. No, that wasn't a greeting, but a response. You see at Our Lady of Bliss high school, the big thing was to become a turtle. There was only one requirement; if anyone asked if you were a turtle, then you had to respond, loudly, 'YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS I AM!' Of course the whole point was to trap your fellow turtles in embarrassing situations, like talking over the pa system or with the Mother Superior." Scully saluted. "So you see Mulder, I remain a turtle in good standing. And before you ask, I hereby deny you turtlehood, so don't expect to pull that on me like Lee did."

"Lee, huh? She was kind of cute, in a mature way of course. You going to see her? Take me along?"

*Kind of cute, Foxy my boy you don't know the half of it. And I'm going to make sure it stays that way...* Aloud she said "Lee has too much personality for you Mulder; one of those fill the room types, or at least she used to be. Better let me go first and see that it's safe." She flashed a smile. "I suppose she's gotten old slow and mellow like the rest of us. And now that I have enlightened you, be a good little agent and work on the expense report, so we can survive tomorrow's meeting." She glanced at the clock and returned to her work.

*Damn. I am SO good. One case report, done and done.* Turning her head she noted with pleasure that Mulder was engrossed in the expense report, his fingers flying over the calculator. *A small break then, Dana, I think you've earned it..*

And the leaves are sweetly turnin... 

Scully returned to the basement with Lee's arms around her, and the sound of cars splashing through the rain outside. She hadn't remained passive, but had joined her teammate giving and receiving kisses, not talking much. They had only kissed that first night, kissed, then after the rain walked through the still wet streets. She could see Lee's sharp profile again, hear her voice speaking into the damp air.

"Tooze, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking that I'm glad I'm me, glad I'm here. But I'm wondering what's going on too. What about you?"

"I am thinking that our beloved Coach, Sister Michael Bernadette, would be SOOO pleased at the teamwork we were showing back there in the basement. The blue eyes sparkled with glee "'become one with your teammates girls, know where those passes are going without thinking, and get there'..." She turned to Scully; "Or do you think she was talking about soccer again? She do go on about that.."

Despite her more serious nature, Dana couldn't help but smile. "I think she was talking about the soccer, Lee. Sorry."

"Damn. I was just getting those passes down too." Lee turned serious. "Dana, did you ever do that before, kiss a girl I mean?"

Scully blushed. "No. I've never even thought about it. Haven't kissed too many boys either."

"I've never kissed a girl, or I guess I should say woman, before tonight." Lee had smiled but her eyes were serious. "And if you remember that little sermon in the 'pre marriage' class we were just blessed with, I think you and I are headed for the deepest part of the pit." She pulled Dana's hand, stopped in a shadow. "No one can see us here; do you want to try again?"

There had been no question of doing otherwise, even though a choice had been given. Scully was pulled into the stronger arms and kissed thoroughly. Her mouth had opened and she had been full of the sensation of Lee. The second time, kissing outdoors, seemed to seal something. Both had known the line of friendship had been crossed, and that love had waited on the other side.

And now, Special Agent Dana Scully smiled at the sweetness of the memory. *They say you never forget your first love, first kiss.* Suddenly she thought of the after work drink, now only an hour or so away. *My God! I haven't seen her since we left that April. What if.... Whoa! Don't go there, Dana. You're an adult; she's an adult; you didn't turn out gay, she's probably not either. Probably married with 1.75 kids.* She picked up the next case report.

****

The Traveler Grill was aptly named. It could have been anywhere. Anywhere, that is where the crowd was mostly yuppies and reasonably well heeled. Scully didn't come here much, but she knew that other Hoover Building workers did. Somehow she found the very blandness comforting.

"Dana, over here!"

Scully flashed a smile in the direction of the voice and there she was, again in the company of Leonora Margaret Caldwell after seventeen years. "You look magnificent. Like you could step into cleats and go the whole game." Lee glanced at Scully's pumps. "Some things have changed, I see."

"You're looking really good yourself, Lee." "You really think so? Not bad for an old lady, huh?"

*Not bad, indeed..* On closer examination, Dana noted that Lee's black hair had been improved with auburn highlights; she looked about 15 pounds heavier than high school and her skin glowed with health. Aloud Scully said, "You are a credit to Our Lady of Bliss. Tell me, is it years of clean living?"

Lee laughed. "Not hardly. But sit down Tooze, we have a lot of catching up to do." She turned to the wine bucket standing by her chair, pulled out a bottle of Cordon Negro champagne, and said "Journeys end in lovers' meetings. Want some bubbly?"

*Oh Lord, tell me I didn't hear that! What does she expect of me?*

"Dana, Dana, Dana! If you could see your face! Relax, I won't bite you, it's just an expression." Lee's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Scully flushed lightly, then relaxed and joined in the mirth. Suddenly it was as if they were seventeen again, without a care in the world. *It's amazing how with some people you can be separated for years, then reunite and not miss a beat,* Scully thought.

One bottle later, they had caught up on the big basics of the ensuing years. Ahab's and Melissa's deaths. The lump in Heather's breast. Scully's career path, and were just beginning on Lee's marriage and divorce.

"So, who was the guy, and was he lucky or unlucky?"

"Definitely lucky. Lucky I didn't kill him, or at least do a Lorena Bobbitt." Lee replied. "His name was Kevin O'Brian. Linebacker. We met when I was at Notre Dame, and married senior year. Wasn't bad for the first few years, but he never got over not making the NFL. Started to try to establish his dominance at home." She shook her head. "Love, honor and obey. Do you believe it Dana, there are still people out there who take all those words literally? That SOB sure did. And when he didn't get it, he started getting physical. I put up with that too long, then took off. Ended up in California. He ended up dead. Driving drunk, fell asleep, did some bridgework. They say he was coming to California. He hadn't had a gun when I left him, but there was one in the car. Can't be sure of course, but I think I might have dodged a bullet on that one, literally."

Scully nodded in sympathy. "I wouldn't be at all surprised Lee. I don't handle much stuff like that for the Bureau, but the statistics show mates and lovers tend to kill each other a lot more than strangers do." She touched Lee's hand; "I'm sorry you had such a tough time."

"Oh it got better from there. I got some insurance money, and used it to help put myself through law school. Did some public service work in San Francisco, then felt the call of home." She shrugged. "Most would say I'm nuts to leave the golden west for this place. But I guess I am. It's good to be back." "It's good to see you," Scully smiled. *It's true. It is good to see her, politeness aside. Dana, you need a friend. You DO need to get out more. You need to stop being a nun in Mulder's convent of the weird.* 

In response to Lee's pause that said, 'your turn' Scully replied "My relationships have been less complicated, less dramatic, but no more fruitful I'm afraid." She remembered Jack Willis. "I had a three year affair with a fellow agent, a former instructor, I must have been out of my mind." She shrugged. "Young and stupid I guess. Anyway, the first six months were great, the second six good, and two years of ok on a good day staying together by habit. Then it ended, and he was killed not long after. Since then a few odd flings, but nothing."

Lee nodded and smiled. "Maybe the nuns taught us better than we knew; couple of celibates in training."

Scully laughed. "Lee Caldwell, I have a great deal of difficulty picturing YOU cloistered." She glanced at her watch. "Damn. I've got to run. Lee, I've really enjoyed tonight. I'll call you tomorrow, Ok? I hope we can see each other again soon."

"Me too, Tooze. This was great." Lee stood too and they embraced in parting. "Maybe we can run or workout or something. And Dana? Be true to our Alma Mater; Stay blissful." 

****

The attractive redhead in the white terry bathrobe could have been any woman with a meditative bent, any woman who enjoyed hot baths with candlelight and background music. Any woman, that is, who brought a fully loaded Sig Sauer and cell phone into 'her space' with her and had every room of her apartment monitored by motion sensors, a birthday present from the Lone Gunmen. Scully had seen no reason to deny herself the pleasures of luxurious bathing, but given her recent experiences felt a little extra caution could do no harm.

If she thought of those things now though, it was only in the not thinking of them; she was secure here and could let her mind relax and wander. Scully peeled off the robe and hung it, stepped into the steaming water, leaned back and let it rise over her breasts. Not only had it not been a dull day, it had been a good one; she smiled and closed her eyes.

Meeting Lee again had been fun. Scully's mind drifted to back to the day after they had first kissed, back when they were 17..

the wild mountain thyme....

It had been a Friday, and the Caldwells were to be out of town. Lee had convinced her parents that she and her friend Dana would be fine alone together. Mrs. Caldwell in particular respected the level headed Scully, and endorsed the decision that Lee and Dana could house sit that weekend.

For Scully, nothing seemed to have changed. The girls flopped on the rec room floor together, lying on a thick blanket with their backs against the couch. Popcorn with too much butter was in a large bowl between them, and Friday Monster Movie was just coming on. 'And tonight we feature _The Thing_ starring James Arness...'

"O good!" said Lee. "This one's a family favorite. My Dad gets a big kick out of Sheriff Matt Dillon playing a pissed off six foot carrot."

"You're kidding!"

"No, it is the sheriff from _Gunsmoke_, on the reruns. But he's not really a carrot, just a vegetable guy who wants to take over Earth.."

"Quiet, chatterbox. We must watch this classic."

They hadn't touched or followed up on last night's kisses, the popcorn bowl providing a barrier that seemed uncrossable.

The movie ended melodramatically. 'They're out there. Somewhere. Keep watching the skies..' Scully had moved the empty bowl and slid next to Lee. They lay like that a few moments, talking of nothing, then Lee had gently taken Scully's head and kissed her. Things had progressed nicely from there. Together they had explored breasts through tee shirts, then without them. Lee had lowered her mouth to Dana's breasts, while running her hands into the redhead's jeans. They had stopped to lose their denims, some mutual modesty moving them to leave their panties on. It hadn't mattered. The thin fabric and loose waistbands were no impediment as they moved breasts to breasts, hand to pussy, thigh to vulva. Lee had stopped briefly to drag an electric heater over and turn it on, warming their near nakedness. Scully had rolled on top of the bigger girl, kissing her neck, ears, cheeks breasts open mouth. Later, upstairs in Lee's room, falling asleep in each other's arms, Lee had whispered "I don't think we have to worry about being sacrificed to dragons anymore.." and kissed her.

Back in the present, Scully was flushed by more than the heat of the water. Her left hand found her breasts, while her right moved between her legs, slowly at first, then faster, till she leaned back, released. *Yes, definitely a very good day.. really should get out more...* 

* * *

*I guess I should say OMMMMM now, but screw it. I'm just done.* Lee Caldwell smiled at the thought as she folded her exercise mat. One thing her sojourn on the left coast had taught her was the value of relaxation before bedtime. Sometimes, like tonight, she did yoga. Sometimes she did martial arts kata. And sometimes she said to hell with it and watched banal tv. Didn't seem to really matter, just so she relaxed some before bed.

*I have this really good role model too,* she thought as she looked at the silver gray tiger cat curled in a ball. *If it turns out reincarnation is it, then coming back as a cat in a -good- home would be the way to do it.* "Come on Alexander" she called. "Bedtime. You get to move from the couch to the bed..." When the cat didn't stir she picked up the striped ball and carried him with her to the bedroom. "Sorry. Silly of me. Why should you get up, when I am here to serve you..."

As was her custom, Lee read for a bit, then dropped off to sleep immediately. When there had been bedmates in the equation, particularly long term ones, she was wont to comment on 'clean consciences allowing for easy sleeping'.

She awoke in the night, lying on her stomach. The dream had been very vivid, involving kisses and touches, probably brought on by the champagne and her reunion with Dana Scully. *Damn! I hate those dreams where you wake up before the good part! Somethings you can't trust your subconscious to handle, I guess.* She grinned wryly to herself in the darkness. Again she thought of Dana. *Heather and that damn song. I remember she was singing it that Thursday night we kissed for the first time; and then Friday...*

That long ago Friday had been weird. Usually after practice, and especially on Fridays, everyone joked and fooled around anticipating the weekend. Horseplay in the showers was common. Usually Lee was in thick of it. But that Friday had been different. Nothing had changed with her teammates, but somehow being naked with Dana, her best friend, had seemed out of synch, like it was not the right time or place. She had looked across the locker room, saw Dana shrugging and climbing into the sensible undergarments favored by lady lobbers. She had wondered if that night, that weekend, would be the right time or place... 

Then Lee's memory fast forwarded a few hours. The movie had ended, and Dana had been peeling off her jeans. Gone were the sensible cotton panties. In their place was midnight blue silk, of a very rakish cut. *She's dressed up for me. Oh God!* And then they had fallen together in a collage of kisses, touches, and hugs.

****

Now the 1998 Lee moved a hand down her belly to finish what the dreams had started and the memories continued. Sated, she wondered *Does Dana still go that way too? Would she want to?* A sigh echoed in the darkness. *We had a good time tonight; let's leave it at that. And if something happens later on, then it happens.* She grabbed Alexander, stuffed him under the covers, curled around him and fell asleep.

****

"Morning has broken, like the first morning, blackbird has spoken, like the first bird," Scully sang softly.

Mulder looked up. "Scully, must you be so blessed cheerful this morning? What's gotten into you anyway? Change your brand of coffee?"

"Grouch. I just had a good time last night, that's all. So don't attribute my cheerfulness to unnatural chemical stimulants and mood altering drugs." She rose to her full height, "_I_ am high on life..." she teased.

"Spare me. And while you're up, could you get me some more unnatural chemical stimulant?" Mulder grinned inwardly. It was nice to see Scully so cheerful and upbeat. Rare too. He didn't see a lot of that in his own life, and it cheered him when those few he cared about were happy. 

The life giving elixir dispensed, the agents buckled down on their final review of the dreaded expense report. Despite Mulder's protests, Scully wanted to go over his afternoon's labor. "Sorry Mulder, but it's not just your butt on the line here. I have a share in this too."

"Gee Scully, may our butts always be together on the great spreadsheet of life.." Mulder stopped and grinned roguishly; "Can you think of any other places we could put them together?"

"In your dreams, Mulder, in your dreams. Now come on, might as well get this over with."

****

Contrary to Scully's fears, the expense review had gone well. Like so many great hurdles, the anticipation of the Assistant Director's inquisition had been worse than the actual event. A few questions, a carefully crafted explanation that covered the bases in a logical way, with a spin the Bureau could accept, and they were home free. On the way back to their cellarage, Mulder spoke.

"Now you've got two things to be happy about. Your last night's frivolities and the fact that you've passed another expense review without being indicted. What did you do, anyway?"

"Oh, not much. Just brought each other up to date over a bottle of champagne." Scully entered their office at his gesture, and sat at her desk. Turning to Mulder she added "Lee and I were really close in high school, but after we left Annapolis that time, we only did a few letters till we were both in college. Then I guess we just drifted apart. But despite all that, last night I felt like I was with a friend I had never left for long. So, since we still seem to be able to tolerate each other's company *to put it very mildly...* I'm supposed to call her today." Scully shook her head. "I'm frightened Mulder. One of us may be getting a life."

****

The late afternoon sun turned the highlights in Lee's dark hair into the shade Scully wore all the time. It glistened on the muscular butt and legs that stretched skyward, encased in black spandex with fuchsia highlights. She turned to the similarly postured Dana Scully and said, "You know, Tooze. I think the reason people like to run is that it offers so many opportunities for outrageous behavior. Take us right now for example. Skimpy clothes that could be applied with a paint brush, in poses not usually seen in polite society. It's only these running shoes that keep us from being arrested." She smiled. "Of course the cops would have to catch us first.."

"The way you look in those things would give them incentive anyway."

"You don't look bad yourself, kid. I think for a couple of early middle aged yuppies, we are both holding up quite well." They got to their feet and moved off down the path, running at an easy conversational pace.

"I have a friend at Zog, excuse me," Lee primed her mouth and with exaggerated formality said "Zogby, McAlpine, and Smith, PC, Attorneys at Law, who says the reason he runs is that he gets to wear those black tights with the flaming orange stripes. Says he likes the way they feel on his legs, and it's the only chance he gets to wear em." She grinned and added, "we are so lucky Dana. We get to wear panty hose every day!"

During the run Scully had given Lee her first lessons in X-Files 101, the introduction which left out the frustration and sidestepped the danger. Lee had described her work with Z, McA and S as "basic lawyer stuff; keeps the wolf from the door, and lets me indulge my whims and fetishes."

"And what are some of those whims, Lee?"

The attorney pointed down a side street. "My place isn't too far from here. Let's finish up there and I'll show you one."

****

Lee's apartment was tasteful, sparely decorated in urban single modern, and unremarkable otherwise. A computer work desk was in one corner of the large main room. After insisting that Scully take a large glass of juice and getting one for herself, Lee led the way to the desk with the invitation, "Come see my new toy."

Invisible at first glance had been the closed black laptop. Lee flipped it open and powered it up, then brought up Netscape. "You've got to promise not to think less of me, Dana, before I show you this."

"I promise." Despite herself, as Lee's light tone belied the mystery of her words, Scully swallowed.. *Get a grip, Dana Katherine! What do you think, we're surfing to www.seducingoldgirlfriends.com?*

Lee's fingers flew over the keyboard and the site opened. www.vw.com. The mouse clicked and the new Volkswagen Beetle page emerged. "This kills me," Lee said. "Watch." There was the familiar, yet different silhouette of a VW Beetle. As the women looked on, one car drove off and another of a different color moved on. "You play. I've gotta pee." Lee left the room and Scully's thoughts drifted back to a rainy afternoon in an older beetle, 17 years ago.

It had been a sad day, they had just shared the news that Scully would be leaving next month, taking their love with her. Lee had driven to a secluded spot in the park and pulled in. She had kissed Scully fiercely; "I'll make sure you never forget me!"

Dana's seat had gone back, and her school uniform jumper pushed above her waist; her panties were on the floor and her knee socked legs were over Lee's shoulders to the dashboard. Lee had attacked her pussy; at one moment an open mouth was sucking her clit, the next a stiffened tongue was probing and licking her channel. Meanwhile strong hands were working on Scully's thighs and bottom. Normally Lee had been a gentle lover; not that day. The fingers slipped roughly inside, and the dark head between the redhead's legs redoubled its efforts. Scully was going mad with desire and emotion; she looked out the window, and saw through the beaded raindrops a police cruiser going by, slowing as if stopping, then suddenly accelerating away. She screamed and closed her legs around Lee's head; augmented by the fear / adrenaline rush and the emotions between the two young lovers, her orgasm had been shattering, never to be forgotten...

Scully heard the toilet flush. *Come back from dreamland, Dana... Damn, that was one of the top ten lifetime though,* she thought wryly.

"What do you think?" Lee returned with a smile in her voice.

"Very nice, but how could this make me think less of you?" Scully looked at her friend. "Are you planning on joining the American Nazi Party too?" 

"No. But I am infatuated with the idea of owning one of those new Beetles. I know it's rash to buy a brand new model car, and I know I could get a better deal on any car that's been out for a while. But...I want one."

"That's true about the deal. People are going to be standing in line for these, at first anyway. You'd be lucky to find one at the list price, let alone getting anything off." Scully stopped and thought a moment. "Still, I think you should get one if you want it. Goodness knows the world is full of uncertainty; you can afford it, so why wait?"

"Instant gratification, I like that; a woman after my own heart. And don't worry, Dana. I am still the practical girl the Sisters raised. I do have an in with the sales manager at the dealership. I did some pro bono work for her daughter when I came back, and she owes me." She looked at Scully innocently. "This is DC, remember, and backroom deals are a necessary part of the community. You don't have to arrest me do you?"

"We'll make an exception in this case. Janet Reno has given me a lot of latitude in this area."

"Good. I've gotten used to freedom. Want some more juice?" 

"Did you get a chance to look at the website much?" Lee asked as they returned from the kitchen.

"No, I was woolgathering I'm afraid." *Please don't ask about what...*

"C'mere then. Look. You can configure your own car, choose the colors, the options, and it changes on the screen. There. Lee Caldwell's personal Beetle." With an impish smile she added, "And you know what Dana? The dealership says they'll have one for me to drive this weekend. Want to come along?"

"Sure."

****

The clock radio came on with merciless cheer. *It's Saturday. What did I set that damn alarm for?* Lee asked herself. The sleeping Alexander provided no answer. *O yeah. The car. And Dana's coming over. Well maybe just a few more minutes of sack time then.* 

In that wonderful drowsy state where you know you don't have to jump out of bed immediately, but can be lazy a few more minutes, Lee remembered waking up with Dana Scully after their first night together.

She had awoken slowly, conscious of arms around her waist and something, were they lips?, between her shoulder blades. As awareness increased her first thought was panic. Who? What? The lips kissed, the arms tightened, and a belly moved against her bottom, legs entangled with hers. Dana, it was Dana, came the flash of joy. Lee relaxed and settled into the embrace. After a few warm moments she had rolled over to face the smaller girl.

"Good morning," she whispered, blushing. 

Scully kissed the top of the hollow between Lee's breasts. "Good morning to you too."

"I don't believe this. After last night, I feel like the world should have changed somehow. Yet here it is the same, I'm still Lee, you're still Tooze, but you know what?" Lee pulled back to give Scully breathing thinking and speaking room. "I am so happy!" She dropped her hands to Scully's ass and pulled her close. "What about you?"

Scully moved her head back so she could gaze into the brunette's eyes; "the same," she replied steadily. Then a wicked smile spread over her face. "What was it in English class the other day? _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ and did the earth move for you Little Rabbit? The earth looks the same to you because it's not moving." She dropped her hand between Lee's legs and cupped her. "Let's see if we can change that..."

A quick flash of pain returned her to the present. Alexander had an effective way of making his feelings known, and now he obviously felt that his personal space was threatened. *Come on old girl, that's enough anyway. The object of your affections is coming over and you need to be ready.* Lee rose from the blankets and froze as the full meaning of her thoughts struck home. *Is that what you REALLY want from Dana? That she be more than a bachelor girl buddy?* She pulled on her robe and started the coffee; *My friend, I think you need to be clear about where you are going, and where you want to go.*

**** 

*I could get used to this,* Scully thought. She jammed the beetle's shifter up into third and exulted as the small car accelerated through the curves on the twisting park road.

"Way to go, Mario!" Lee spoke loudly over the road noise, the engine, and the stereo. "Dana, I didn't think you had it in you. Does this come from all the road pursuit training or what?"

Scully shifted back into fourth and fifth, letting the car cruise. "Frustrated gran prix driver I guess. Did I tell you about the sports car I used to have? This reminds me of it; small, nimble and quick."

"And that reminds ME of you Tooze, the way you used to be on the soccer field, getting the ball to me. And now here you are again, setting me up. What do you think? Should I take a shot at this car?"

"Hell, yes. Lee, this is a no brainer. You can't lose with this car. And besides, it's red." Scully grinned. "All the really hot things are.." *And why did you say THAT?* she asked herself.

If Lee noticed the last statement, she didn't show it. "Good enough. I love it too. The bud vase, the stereo, the whole look of the thing. Let's go tell em they just sold a car." She paused, "of course it'll take a while for them to install the ejection seat and the machine guns, but I can wait for the really important things."

"Whatever you say, 007.." Scully pulled over. "Here, you take her back to the dealer's. And when we get there, I'll let my blazer fall open just a bit, so they'll know we can't be trifled with."

"Umm.. Dana.. you're not that busty." Lee paused for maximum effect then added, "oh, you mean your gun. Hey. Works for me; if you've got it, flaunt it I always say."

"Careful Counselor. That's guaranteed to piss off a G Woman, and we can get downright testy when we're crossed."

"OK Babe. I plead Newcarus Majorpurchasus Giddyitus. Let's go consummate this deal."

* * *

The 747 began its descent towards Washington. Scully leaned back in her seat with a sigh of relief. *These road trips are starting to get old... a cab and a hot bathtub, that's what I need...*

Mulder turned at her sigh. "Well Partner, another one wrapped up for the family album. Think the taxpayers got their money's worth out of that little jaunt?"

"Depends on how you measure it. Certainly got their pound of flesh out of this half of the Dynamic Duo."

"Batgirl! Are you injured?"

"Just from restraining my mirth."

It had not been one of Mulder's tilting at paranormal windmill quests, which was a pity. At least they weren't dull. This one had required a forensic pathologist, and since violent crime was involved also, the powers that be, in their infinite wisdom, had assigned the X-Files team. Scully had cut and pondered, Mulder reviewed and analyzed, and both had been in on the capture. But as her partner would say, 'nothing to write home about.'

*There's one laddie who won't be practicing his carving skills for a while, I should feel good about that at least.,* Scully thought.

"So Scully, long weekend coming up and we're actually home to enjoy it. Got any plans?"

"Remember my friend Lee that resurfaced a few weeks ago? We're going to run down to the Outer Banks in her new VW." Scully grinned at her partner. "I will say this for you, Batman; you can sure clear up a case in a hurry when you want to get it over with; for a while I was afraid we wouldn't make it back before Friday. So that's what I'm doing. What about you?"

"The usual. Play a little ball, watch a little ball. The Knicks are in town, maybe catch that. Organize my video collection, contemplate life." Mulder sighed theatrically. "What else can I do? Since my partner doesn't see fit to include me in her good times, I have no choice.." He favored Scully with his very best hurt puppydog look.

"Stop, please, Mulder, you're breaking my heart and you know what our HMO is like..."

And the plane touched down.

****

"We're sure attracting a lot of attention Tooze. Some would say it's the car, but my personal opinion is these tarheels find the two hot babes in it irresistible."

"Is that what's called a commanding presence in the courtroom, Lee? Or are you practicing to lead a self esteem seminar for our alumni association?"

"Are you trying to prove that geography influences peoples behavior?" Lee smiled, "we did just pass through Nags Head North Carolina you know."

"OK, you win. Have you ever been down here before? This looks a lot less built up then I expected."

"We've left the commercial stuff behind. Ahead lies beach, and a ferry, and our destination, Okracoke Island. It's almost all national seashore. Miles of beach and nothing to do but walk it, and just soak up that feeling that it's just you, and your companion, and the ocean. I think you'll like it."

"Sounds wonderful," Scully replied. "I do already."

**** 

The ocean breeze, biting yet invigorating, brought Scully to a decision. She had been doing a lot of thinking since the reunion with Lee, and taking many walks down memory lane. What had surprised her the most was how much she had enjoyed those walks. *Ok, let's see where she wants to go with this, if anywhere* and she reached over and picked up Lee's hand. 

"Dana, what is it?" Lee stopped walking and looked at the small hand holding hers. "What do you want?"

"I think I know what I want, Lee. I know what I want to try, anyway. So the question is really, 'what do you want of me? A friend, or something more?'" Scully's eyes met the taller woman's. "We've been together a lot these last few weeks, but we haven't said a thing about what we were to each other once. I know I've been thinking about it. Have you?"

"Yes. I've been wondering if you'd moved on from that, or if you still felt anywhere near the same." Lee stopped, and turned to the sea. "I mean, an FBI agent, I just figured that you were straight as an arrow now, that you would deny that we ever WERE lovers."

"I think you're underestimating me. I admit, I was nervous, very nervous, when we met at the Traveler. But that was good, and hanging with you has been good, and... I think I'm willing to try for more..."

Lee laughed nervously. "Dana, are you saying that you want to pick up where we left off back in high school?"

"Maybe not all the way back to square one." Scully smiled. "Don't let that beetle give you ideas. I'm not sure I'm as limber as I used to be, not to mention your flexibility.." She paused, picked up Lee's other hand, then continued. "Yes, that is what I'm saying." 

Two pairs of blue eyes locked together; they stepped closer, still holding hands, bringing their heads together till their lips met. It was a gentle kiss, no grasping of heads and trying to overpower the other. Gentle, and sweet. *Dana, you are really running the gamut since you met this woman; gone from X-File to Cliche, as we kiss tenderly by the shore..* Scully stepped back, giggled, then laughed.

"Dana! Are you hysterical or what? I know my technique might need work, but I don't think it's laughable!"

"I'm sorry! I was thinking about us by the sea, then those shots in _From Here to Eternity_ where instead of showing them making love on the beach, they show the surf breaking. And then the spoof of that in _Airplane_." Scully gasped and regained control. "I'm sorry........, lover... I know what I want now, but I can wait a few more minutes. Maturity does have some advantages."

"Well, when you get mature, let me know." Lee smiled. "Walk with me now, and let's see how long we can keep walking away from our room. Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder, you know."

"All right, but kiss me again first, please." Scully stepped into Lee's embrace.

****

*I know what's going to happen, and I'm a big girl now, but that doesn't matter. I'm STILL nervous as a cat...,* Lee sighed as they reentered their hotel room, a room that suddenly seemed to be nothing but beds.

"I know. Me too." Scully said softly. "But I have a cure. One of Dr. Dana's backrubs."

"OK." Lee stretched out on one of the beds.

"Leonora Margaret Caldwell! What are you doing?" It was the voice of authority.

Lee was surprised by the tone. Looking over her shoulder she saw it modified by Scully's smile. "I believe someone mentioned a backrub...?"

"That's right. And we're going to do it right too. So that means the floor. I don't have the muscle to massage you and the mattress too. So... if madame will remove her sweatshirt and lie down here, we will begin." As she spoke, Scully pulled a blanket from the other bed, folded it, and lay it on the floor.

Lee complied, pulling the Georgetown bulldog over her head. "This too?" She unhooked her bra at Scully's nod, then stretched out face down on the blanket.

"Never on the floor, before, huh? You've got to do it this way, otherwise you just sink away from me and miss the full effect; and I take pride in my work you know." Scully suited her actions to the words, as she sat straddling Lee's legs, kneading her shoulders and neck for some moments. 

"Damn. This won't work for the lower back. Your jeans are too high waisted."

"I can take a hint..." Lee rolled out from under Scully over to her back; she unbuttoned the offending jeans, slid them down and off. Her hands returned to the waistband of her panties, hesitated, and pulled them off. She looked at Dana and smiled. "Guess I'll show some leadership here," she joked as she rolled back over on her stomach.

*Beautiful, just beautiful* Scully thought as she returned to her position atop Lee, very aware of the warmth and softness of the buttocks between her knees. She started below the shoulder blades and kneaded the muscles of the back, moving her hands firmly to the sides and over Lee's bottom. *Nothing between the legs, yet, tempting though it may be. Stay professional here Dana Katherine. For a few minutes more, anyway...*

"MMMMMMM... Do you think you could do that all day?" Lee arched her butt against Scully's crotch, loving the denim's roughness against her skin. 

*If she does that again I just might lose it... I think I'd better finish this, cuz I think I know where we're going from here...* Scully returned briefly to Lee's shoulders, then she ran her fingertips, pressing hard, down either side of Lee's spine, eliciting moans of pleasure from the brunette. "That's it. All done. Feel better?" Dana finished with a kiss at the base of Lee's neck.

"Much better, thanks. And may I return the favor?" Lee rolled over between Scully's thighs and reached up for her.

Scully's breath caught in her throat and she whispered "It would be my pleasure." She was pulled down gently, her hands moving automatically to Lee's breasts, then stroking her sides, while the woman beneath her nibbled at full red lips, then ran her tongue over them. Scully opened her mouth, and their tongues met. *lordy lordy ..., coming home after a long time gone, she thought.* 

Lee released her mouth. "Dana? It's been a while, but I do think you're a little overdressed for this occasion. And there is a bed right there." She paused and added with a smile, "unless you want the floor for old times' sake."

Scully returned the smile. "I believe I'll choose comfort over memory in this case." She pulled off her shirt, then turned her back to Lee. "Unhook me?"

Then Scully's jeans and pants were on the floor and they were in the bed, wrapped together, arms and legs, hands and backs, pushing strongly, then stroking gently, then returning to an urgency that consumed them both. Scully's small strong hands ran from Lee's breasts to the flare of her hips, and back again, while her mouth moved from the small dark nipples and the cleft between breasts. Meanwhile, her own breasts were burning at each touch of Lee's body. She felt Lee's hands roaming her back, up and down, squeezing her buttocks and moving back to the bone and muscle of her ribs *it's been so long and this seems so incredibly right... *

Lee maneuvered Scully onto her side and moved in behind her, so their bodies touched along their length. She kissed and nipped at Scully's shoulders and neck while running her hands from the redhead's breasts to the warm wet center between her legs. Then the hands found what they sought and stayed; Lee pushed against Scully hard, still kissing. *Shooting stars in the late afternoon! How unusual!* Dana thought as she moaned, gasped, and climaxed, then returned to earth and the strong shelter of Lee's arms.

Breath regained, Scully rolled over to face Lee, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "You are still magic," she whispered as she brought a hand up to caress Lee's face.

"Shhhh..." Lee said and kissed her. "You don't have to talk now. Just let me hold you."

****

Scully heard the water drumming as Lee showered and stretched luxuriously. Now it was bedtime for most of the world, not just newly reunited lovers. She and Lee would be sleeping together for the first time since high school, and she was filled with anticipation for the cuddling, and the waking, and yes the lovemaking that would come before it.

*Payback. That's what we're talking here, payback. She was the active one this afternoon, and now it's my turn... Wait. That sounds like the revenge theme in a bad gangster movie. Not payback, but your turn. Or thank you...*

The afternoon had been everything Scully had hoped for. The declaration, making love, the tenderness after. They had roused themselves from bed, and done a late dinner. *Dinner. Seems like a kind of formal word for a couple of deluxe burger platters.* Scully smiled to herself, *But we DID have champagne, and laughed like lovers, and smiled way too often and generally had a very good time, and held hands, both above and below the table...*

And now they were back in their room, and Scully had showered and was anticipating Lee's return to their bed. *Funny how when we checked in it was mine, and now it's ours.* The shower stopped. A few minutes more and Lee stepped into the room naked.

"Brrrrrrrrr! Where's the heat lamp out here?" She complained.

"Idiot! Get in here before you freeze." Scully paused. "Or do I detect an ulterior motive?"

"Who, me? Are you accusing me of pulling some shyster lawyer trick? I save those for the courtroom." Lee flashed a thousand watt smile in Scully's direction. "Besides, you have the oath of Hippocrates, first do no harm, so you can't hit me even if I was."

"Why do you think all my patients are dead? Don't assume they all started that way. Maybe some of them just pissed me off."

"Well, I'll depend on my feminine wiles to see me through then," Lee said as she climbed in next to Scully. "Think it'll work?"

"I'd say the odds are pretty good." 

Scully pulled Lee into her embrace. The brunette responded by pushing her thigh, hard, in between Scully's legs. *Nice* Scully thought, *but not for long .* She rose up, riding Lee's thigh until she was able to lean down and kiss Lee's forehead, while her fingers played in the damp black hair.

"Don't get any ideas, young lady. Tonight I make love to you." *Although it's hard to stay so generous, when your thigh is moving that way, and your hands won't let me go...*

Their mouths joined together, and they kissed long, savoring the tastes and textures. Scully moved her hands over Lee's strong shoulders and taut breasts. She broke the shared kiss, and moved downward, licking and nibbling as she went; breasts, stomach, navel all received warm love from Scully's red mouth. Now it was Lee's turn to play in the copper tresses that moved still lower, and then Scully was there, and Lee opened for her, and the redhead's tongue entered her lover again, while the her hands busily stroked Lee's back, butt and thighs.

*So long without this taste, this wet love..*

*So long without a lover down there, doing things that are driving me mad...* "OOOOhhhh... Dana..."

Encouraged by the pleasure she was giving, Scully gently moved her fingers around the area her tongue had claimed, touching the tops of Lee's inner thighs and the sensitive spots nearby, the secret places she had known before, and claimed for herself again. 

Lee came, and Scully moved up to kiss and share again the love just made. Now it was Lee's turn to lie spent in her lover's arms, and they kissed, and whispered softly, and moved together into sleep.

****

They had left the curtains open onto the balcony, and dawn was breaking over the Atlantic. Lee Caldwell woke to the unfamiliar weight of an arm draped over her waist, and the sound of soft breathing. For a split second panic seized her. *Who?* Then the cobwebs cleared and she remembered Dana and the events of the day before; she smiled, snuggled back against the softness of the sleeping Scully and sighed with contentment. 

These small movements roused Dana. *Waking up warm again; I'd forgotten how good it feels.* She tightened her arms, squeezing Lee gently; she shifted her hips against the other woman, maximizing their contact. *I guess I should be saying this is strange and new. But it's not new, and it doesn't feel strange. Feels right. I hope SHE feels the same way...* Scully kissed Lee between the shoulder blades, unconsciously repeating the action of years before, on their first morning together.

"MMMM.. Are you trying to start something there, Ms. Scully?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I guess I would have to finish it." Lee rolled over in Scully's arms and wrapped the redhead in an embrace of her own.

"Hold still." Scully stretched her neck and kissed Lee's eyes. "And now Counselor, where do we go from here?"

Lee smiled, and echoed a line from the old Laurel & Hardy movie they had watched last weekend. "Well, Ollie, it's a fine mess you've gotten us into now."

"No mess.. Stanley. I think it's just fine. Period. Do you have any thoughts you'd like to share?"

"Just one. If the position of lover, companion, and partner in crime isopen in your life, I'd like to apply."

Scully pulled Lee close. Her body was ringing bells of anticipation and she flushed. *Back off there, desires of the flesh; it'll be your turn soon enough, I'm sure. Right now the pleasures of the mind come first.* Aloud she said "We'll put your application on the top of the pile. If you can pass the physical, I'd say you're a shoo-in."

And they kissed.

Comments n feedback please to

 

* * *

 

Title: Circles Unbroken: The Gift.   
Author: Athos.   
Keys: Scully Slash. Scully Other. Vignette. Erotica. Romance.   
Summary: This story assumes you have read _Circles Unbroken: Journeys End in Lovers' Meetings_ which introduced Lee Caldwell, Scully's lover. Scully and Lee are in adult mode here, as it takes place one week after Scully's trip to Ocracoke, when she and Lee came together.   
Rating: NC 17 for graphic sexual description. This depicts consensual sex between same sex adults. Under 17 stop here.  
Archive: I will post to Gossamer. Please forward to ATXC. Anywhere else is ok, as long as my name is attached and you ask first.   
Disclaimer: The character of Dana Scully is not mine. No profit is being made by this use. Lee Caldwell is mine, and should not be used without permission.   
Thanks to Rad, for her beta reading and her wise counsel.  
Website: http://internetdump.com/users/selena/index3.htm

* * *

****  
Circles Unbroken: The Gift  
****

Borders Bookstore, Albany NY, Thursday Night

Sighing, Special Agent Dana Scully joined the checkout line. It was long, and slow, but she wanted this magazine for the motel tonight. A fantasy floated through her mind's eye. *Drawing her weapon, yelling "Down! Everybody Down! Government Agent!" And she would walk to the head of the queue, holster her Sig, make her purchase and leave..... no Dana, somehow I don't think AD Skinner would approve of that one.....*

Her eyes dropped to the table at her side, and were caught by a cover illustration: two naked women, embracing, their breasts just touching, their hands on each other's waists. Picking it up she read the title, _The Year's Best Lesbian Erotica_ , and was lost in memory. 

*Lee. Lee lying between her thighs getting her back rubbed; Lee behind her taking gentle charge of their lovemaking; Lee rolling over for a morning kiss. Herself, Dana Katherine Scully, making love and enjoying it for the first time in a very long time...*

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, Scully, changing sides?" Mulder took the book from her hands.

*Damn.* "Right, Mulder. It was your description of _Lesbo Love Vixens_ that pushed me over the line. Now may I have my book please?"

"You're really buying that?"

"It's a gift." A second check out had opened, and the line moved more quickly. Reaching the counter, Scully favored the young man at the register with a dazzling smile and her warmest voice, "Could you wrap this, please?" *All the better for you to know I'm pissed at you, Mulder*

"Sure." *Who would Scully give that to? She doesn't have any woman friends... Except that Lee that I haven't met yet..*

****

It was early Saturday evening, and Scully took a last look into her mirror. Nothing had changed since the last time, she knew. There would be the image of a petite redhead, attractive maybe, but too serious. A glance confirmed this. Lavender shirt, open at the collar; trim blue jeans; she looked good. *OK, I look like my level headed self; I wonder why it doesn't show the butterflies I have inside? To hell with that. On to the next adventure, Dana..* 

She smiled at herself and turned away. She picked up a gift wrapped package and headed out the door.

****

*Come into my parlor, said the Spider to the Fly..* Lee put her head back in the chair and exhaled softly. *Leonora, Leonora. I think you might be overreacting a bit here. The sensuous Madame L, Goddess of Sapphic Love.... no, I don't think so... Still, she's coming over, and it's been a week, and who knows?*

Lee glanced at her bare feet on the hassock and reviewed her clothing. *blue jeans, white shirt, guess that's a little short of what Madame L would wear, no exotic silks showing nothing, promising everything.* She grinned wryly; *just the thing for pizza and beer though. And if we do make love, and God I hope we do, I put the perfume on, and wore the black lacies.... * She started, as her reverie was interrupted by soft tapping on the door. She took one last calming breath, and went to answer it.

"Dana." And Lee ran her eyes over Scully from top to toe; "You look good enough to eat." *Idiot! I don't believe you just said that! Why not just say "fuck me now woman" and have done with it!*

Scully blushed and studied the floor; then the humor of the situation overcame her. She looked up at the horrified brunette and smiled. "Showing more leadership here, Counselor? I will say you know how to make a girl feel welcome.."

"I didn't mean it quite _that_ way, Tooze, but you do look like a million. Come inside, and let me try to recover my savoir faire." Lee took Scully's hand and led her to the sofa. "Now, sit, and let me make amends; would you like a glass of wine before we go out?"

"Sure. Dry red if you've got it."

"My pleasure to serve you. I picked up a cabernet today, it's called Black Cat, supposed to be pretty good." Lee smiled in Scully's direction; "at least that's what the 'best buy' markers at the liquor store said."

"Spoken like a true connoisseur. I'll be honored to match my palate against the cosmopolitan epicures of Cut Rate Buy Rite Liquor Mart. I take it they didn't have any Thunderbird?"

Lee snorted. "I'm surprised you can mention that even now. Remember the time you worshiped the porcelain goddess after we drank that poison at Sara's party? Just think, if it wasn't for me holding you back you probably would have been flushed down the drain into the sewers of Maryland."

Visions of fluke men entered Scully's mind. *if you only knew..* Then aloud, "well high school days were supposed to be the best years of our lives. I wonder what idiot thought that one up; insecure, almost adults yet still dependent, and bursting with hormones to boot. They were just great all right." She took the glass from Lee's hand. "Thanks." A sip, a swallow. "The signs didn't lie. A miracle." She smiled up at Lee, who joined her on the sofa.

The brunette extended her glass towards Scully's. "To you, Dana."

"No, to _us_." The glasses clicked, and their eyes met, and banished any hesitancy between them.

Lee took a swallow and put her glass down. "Thank God that's over." She moved closer to Scully, whose glass joined hers on the table. "C'mere, you." 

Scully's hands moved into Lee's dark hair, and her eyes closed. Their lips met, and opened of one accord. Lee sighed into Scully's mouth, and their tongues began a gentle dance. Soft minutes passed, as they began to know each other again.

The redhead broke the kiss, and picked up her glass. "That's thirsty work, Counselor."

Lee took a sip of the ruby liquid. "Sir Patrick Spense and the blud red wine," she quoted. "After I kissed you in high school, and all I could think about was you and your lips, and when Sister read that line I nearly lost it. Funny, what you remember."

"I'm glad I made such an impact. I trust I haven't lost anything?"

"Like the finest wines, aged in white oak, you improve with age, Tooze."

"It's getting thick in here..." Scully reached over and picked up the wrapped package. "For you. A souvenir of Albany, New York."

"Ooooo. I love presents. But I don't have anything for you..."

"I didn't expect anything. That's not what presents are about." Scully's red lips curled in a mischievous smile. "Besides, I'm sure you can think of some way to make it up to me."

Lee opened the package, revealing the book Scully had bought. She studied the cover illustration and returned the smile. "You know, perhaps I can think of something. In fact, I'm thinking of something right now."

Scully blushed and took another sip of wine. "When I saw that picture, I remembered you and me last weekend, and I knew I had to share it with you." *And not just talk about it, either.*

"Good. Come with me. You can leave your glass here." Lee took Scully's hand, pulled her to her feet, and led the way down the hall to her bedroom. She paused at the darkened doorway and turned to Dana. "Last chance to back out, G Woman; presents now, or presents later." Her voice was light, but her blue eyes were serious.

Scully didn't answer. Instead, she pulled Lee into her arms, and lay her head on the taller woman's shoulder. *Now. Now. Like I haven't been thinking about it all week while Mulder and I played cops and robbers.*

Lee breathed in Dana's intoxicating scent, squeezed back.. "I'll take that for a 'yes' then. Wait a minute and I'll light our way." She stepped into the darkness, turned on a dim dresser lamp, lit two scented candles. They cast a flickering light and the aroma of pine began to spread. There was a full length mirror on the door at Lee's bedside. She stood in front of it, invited Scully into her arms. "You've heard of art imitating life. I wonder if it works the other way round? I think we should just find out.. All you need to do is stand still."

*My pleasure.* Scully watched as Lee's graceful hands began unfastening the buttons of the lavender shirt. When the garment was fully open, Lee stepped behind her, and eased it off. Scully shivered.

"Cold?" Lee's voice was like liquid honey. The pine scent filled the room. "Don't worry, I won't let you freeze...." The hands returned across Scully's breasts to the clasp of her bra; the cups fell away revealing pink nipples already hard, aching for Lee's touch.

Scully reached up, captured Lee's hands, held them against her breasts. "Look at us," she said softly. She caught Lee's eyes in the mirror, curled her lips in a Mona Lisa smile. 

They stood silent for a moment, watching, then Lee dropped to her knees in front of Dana. She kissed the skin just above the denim waistband and whispered, "on with the show," as she opened the jeans.

"Wait." Scully stroked the dark hair of the kneeling woman. *If I don't get my shoes off now I think we'll lose some of the mystery of the moment when I fall on my fanny.* She kicked off her loafers. In a low voice, "go ahead lover."

Lee pulled the jeans apart and down. Leaning on her shoulders, Scully bent and eased them off. She stood, clad only in an ivory bikini. Lee's mouth returned to her belly, then to the fabric; she moved back and slid the final barrier down, and her lover was naked.

Scully raised Lee to her feet and pushed against her. *Look at me, naked and loving it! And if she feels this hot against me through her clothes... wow....* 

"My turn now." Scully unbuttoned the shirt, pulled the white oxford cloth open and off. Lee wore no bra. Wordlessly, she cupped Lee's breasts, savoring their weight, feeling the nipples meet the heat of her palms. Lee's musky scent was rich and sensual. Scully ran her hand along Lee's jaw line, kissed her. Lee sighed, and held her close a moment, then gently applied a downward pressure. Scully's mouth traced a warm line down as she settled to her knees, wrapped her arms around Lee's waist. She undid the buttons of the jeans, slid inside them, wrapped her hands around Lee's butt, squeezed.

*I can't wait...* Lee pushed the jeans down, Scully shifted and helped her free. Still kneeling, she ran one hand up Lee's thigh, settling against the moist fabric; the other hand slipping under the leg of the black panties, resting on Lee's ass, flexing. Scully kissed through the fabric, then pulled the garment down and Lee stepped out. She dropped to her knees in front of Dana, embraced her, said "Hello lover... stand with me now..."

They rose, and looked in the mirror. "Live and in color," Lee whispered. Scully laughed softly, raised her mouth for a kiss. They truly were a symphony, Dana's fair skin and flaming hair a pleasing contrast to Lee's darker tones. Together they assumed the pose from the book cover, breasts touching, stomachs, thighs. 

*Only this is better, this is real, this is happening to me. This is life _improving_ on art.* Scully raised her mouth in invitation, Lee responded quickly and another slow tonguing kiss began. Scully shifted, pushed a thigh between Lee's. "Someone is wet I see.."

Lee responded by dropping one hand between Scully's legs, tracing her wetness, sliding inside. Scully moaned into their mouths, melted around Lee's hand. The strong expert fingers filled her, found her clitoris, gently squeezed, began a rhythm. Her pelvis rocked in the rhythm as she got closer, closer. She pulled Lee's ass, pushing her thigh against Lee's core, she knew Lee was almost there too.

*I want to come. Hurry!* Scully thought. *And I want this go on forever.... Take your time Lee.. I can wait, I can make love all night long with you, and I will, and I'll give you everything. O Damn, the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak, I want it and I can't wait..* And aloud, breathlessly, "Are you almost there, lover?"

And then she shouted, "Lee! Now!" as she came, shaking, losing everything but the feelings in her center, and her own need to bring Lee with her, pulling hard, pushing up, and feeling Lee explode against her body. They collapsed against each other, barely able to stand. Lee pulled them onto the bed, wrapped Scully as if she would never let her go. Their heavy breathing and gasps filled the room.

"Dana... I knew last weekend was real, wonderfully real, but I couldn't help it, when you were away this week I wondered, I wondered if it would happen again like that... thank you, you are.." she stopped, words failing her. She captured Scully's head and kissed her gently, lovingly, thrilling the redhead down to the tips of her toes.

Scully came up for air. "I'm what? Unable to walk or think straight after you have your way with me? Lee, everything you said, right back at you.. It was a tough week, thinking of you, but.... that was worth it.... and, the night is young..."

Lee grinned. "Somehow I don't think we're going out for pizza tonight after all. I'll get the wine, and we can rustle up something later." She paused dramatically; "if we have the energy." She embraced Dana, kissed her nose. "I like my gifts very much." 

Scully smiled. "I like mine too." She dropped her hand to Lee's thighs, which opened for her. "And you know what I like best? That they're gifts that keep on giving....."

Finis.

Note. The book exists as described. The title is _Best Lesbian Erotica 1999_. Thanks for reading. 

 

* * *

 

Title: Circles Unbroken: Back to Nature.  
Author: Athos.   
Keys: Scully Slash. Scully Other. Vignette. Erotica. Romance. Banter. Camping.  
Summary: This story will make little sense unless you have read _Circles Unbroken: Journeys End in Lovers' Meetings_ which introduced Lee Caldwell, Scully's lover. If you insist on going ahead, at least know that Scully's nickname was Tooze, and that CUJELM described the pair's first time together as high school seniors, and their reunion in the present.  
Rating: NC 17 for graphic sexual description. This depicts consensual sex between fictional same sex adults. Under 17 stop here.  
Archive: Do not post to Gossamer or ATXC. I will. Anywhere else is probably ok, as long as my name is attached and you ask first.  
Disclaimer: The character of Dana Scully is not mine. No profit is being made by this use. Lee Caldwell is mine, and should not be used without permission.   
Dedicated to Rad Hall: generous author; generous friend.  
Website: http://internetdump.com/users/selena/index3.htm

* * *

****  
Circles Unbroken: Back to Nature  
****

Fall, 1981. Our Lady of Bliss High School; Senior Year

"Scully residence."

"Hi Mr. Scully. Could I speak to Dana, please?" Lee's voice was calm, but her stomach was doing flips.

"Just a minute. Starbuck! It's for you."

* This is ridiculous. Caldwell, you are nuts. You _know_ everything is fine. It was yesterday when you talked and she gave you that big smile today. So why are you worried? Nothing's changed since then.* It was Tuesday evening, two days after Lee had kissed Scully good bye in the Caldwell's kitchen, ending their house sitting weekend together. Lee felt that strange new warmth between her thighs again as she remembered her breasts meeting Dana's, and the small probing hands, and the kisses.....

"I've got it Dad......This is Dana." 

"Hi Tooze. This is Lee.."

"Lee. Nice to hear you . What's up?" The words were simple, but the warmth in Scully's tone would thaw a block of ice. 

*Thank God. She hasn't changed. She still feels the same.* Lee sighed softly and smiled back at the phone. "Same shit, different day. Anything new with you?"

"Well, I am all prepared for our Girl's Athletic Association Camping Trip and Bacchanal. Caldwell, I am sure it will be one of the highlights of my life to this point. You don't snore, do you? It'll be hard enough sleeping on an air mattress, I don't need any fearsome night time noises as well."

"Tooze... I think you already know the answer to that one...."

Scully blushed and did a quick scan for parents or siblings. "Are you sure we slept enough to consider the last time statistically valid?"

"I'll check with Sister Jerome tomorrow and let you know. I'm glad you're displaying that scientific skepticism. That's not easy to do at our Lady of Bliss high school, you know."

"Wise ass." And the conversation went downhill from there. When it ended, Scully smiled at the phone, and the memories, and floated back to her room. She resumed reading the book she had liberated from her parent's bedroom bookcase. The one that Maggie had shelved spine in.

****

*I wish we were here alone..* Scully's thoughts were interrupted by an outburst from Lee.

"Damn it!"

"What is it, Lee?"

"Tooze, the only thing worse than realizing you should have listened to your mother is the fact that your friend did. Look at our feet. My poor new Nikes will never be the same, and I'll probably never walk without a limp, but YOU are wearing the boots Mom recommended and climbing like a mountain goat."

"I had to. She thinks _I'm_ sensible. You, she's given up on long ago."

"You hurt me, Dana. I think you should carry my pack to make it up to me.."

"Lee, I would if it was just us here. But what kind of example would that be to the rest of the girls? Leadership has its burdens.. Captain."

"Damn. Just make sure I get the Lifetime Achievement Award posthumously then, will you?"

Lee crested the summit, Scully following at her heels. They were ahead of the rest of the group, which had fallen ten minutes back.

"And tell me something, Captain." Scully put her arms around Lee's waist from behind, leaned against the taller girl's shoulder. "Why was it necessary to go like a bat out of hell to get to the top so far ahead of the others?"

"This is why." Lee turned in the redhead's arms, and lowered her mouth to Scully's.

*mmmmm....* Scully opened her lips to the gentle pressure of Lee's tongue, met it with her own. She lifted her hands, cupping Lee's face, claiming a share of their passion; Lee's arms were around her waist now. *It's a good thing they are too; otherwise I'd be a puddle,* Scully thought as her knees weakened. Uncaring, she concentrated on the kiss.

The sound of voices came up the trail. Lee lifted her mouth and stepped back. Though the beauty of the Smoky Mountains was all around, she was blind to them; right now her world was amply filled with Dana Scully next to her on the peak. "There. Think that will hold you for a while?"

"It's going to have to." Scully looked around and drew in a deep breath. "This is beautiful. But I wish it was just us here."

Lee's hand returned to Scully's waist, then moved discretely over her bottom, flexing tighter as it moved. Unconsciously Scully stepped back, wanting more contact.

"Look at the bright side. At least we have a tent alone, and we're not pitched right next to Sister."

"Is being alone with you supposed to be special somehow," Scully teased. She raised a hand and waved to the newly visible hikers who were rounding the last curve. "Are you going to keep me awake by walking in your sleep or something?"

"Or something, I think."

Softly..."I'll wait with bated breath then." Then louder... "Come on Sara, it's gorgeous up here." And the rest of the GAA came up.

****

"S'mores? What are they?"

"What's the matter Dana? Weren't you ever a Girl Scout?"

Scully flinched inwardly at the malice in the tone. Kathleen Riley had never forgiven her for taking the starting forward spot; this was only the last salvo in a collection of barbs that had been aimed at her. Outwardly her blue eyes stayed cool and her voice calm. Long ago she had learned not to give tormentors what they wanted; the satisfaction of seeing their darts hit home.

"Never. Too much moving around with my Dad."

Lee looked up from her place at Scully's side. "You haven't missed a hell of a lot. Just an officially sanctified way to make a mess around the campfire, and give Counselors a chance to yell at you and make you go off and clean up your face. You toast the marshmallow, then put it on the chocolate and the graham cracker, you know, make a sandwich, and they're supposed to be the greatest thing since sex. Strictly overrated, believe me." 

"Which is overrated? The s'mores or the sex?"

Lee snorted; "Tooze, when I have sex I'll let you know. Maybe Riley here can help you with that one. Is it true what they say about you and the St. Iggy's basketball team Kathleen?"

Scully's tormentor flushed an angry red. She started to speak, then snapped her mouth shut. She left with 'Fuck You Caldwell' as a parting shot.

"Lee...." Scully's voice was soft. "You shouldn't have said that."

"I know. I don't care who she screws, or when, or how many. It's her life, not mine. But damn it Dana, how can you let people walk all over you without fighting back?"

"I fight when I need to. But victory without fighting is the highest art of war; don't worry about me; I'm fine."

Lee smiled. "The highest art of war.... Where did you pick that up?"

"From one of Ahab's books. _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu." Scully smiled back. "See? There are some advantages to being a Navy brat."

"We stand corrected by the wisdom of the East, o wise one. I'll go apologize to Riley, then we can go get sticks for those damn s'mores." Then in a tone of affected innocence; "...unless you'd rather have sex........"

"Go. I'll make up my mind while you're gone."

****

"Um... Lee? I don't want to question your leadership abilities, but weren't there perfectly fine toasting sticks on the near side of this mud hole?

"Sorry Tooze. It didn't look so bad until we were in it. At least we're wearing shorts so it'll wash right off. Guess we'll have to shower tonight." *Good. I want to be clean for her.*

"Yeah. I do feel kinda funky after the hike anyway. And you know how considerate of others I am; I'd hate to waken in the morning and find you passed out from the aroma." *This worked out well. I do want to be clean for her tonight.*

"Your compassion overwhelms me. You can lead us back, ok?"

"All right. Shake a leg and we'll have time to hit the showers before the campfire."

"Yes, Ma'am! Any further orders, Ma'am?"

Scully grinned back at Lee. "That's all for now, Swabbie. Let's go."

****

"..and when they got out of the car in her driveway, they found a hook hanging from her door handle...." 

Lee sat back and surveyed the faces around the campfire, all silent and turned towards her. She grinned inwardly. *Good. Guess that story can still really hook em, just like when Mom used to tell it. Hook em.... Ouch..... bad pun, Caldwell...*

"All right Ladies. And on that cheerful note it's time to adjourn for the night. If any of you wake up with the shivers thanks to Leonora, go to her tent, not mine." Sister Jerome stood with a smile. Her authority over the group was unquestioned; flashlights bobbed as the GAA members went to their tents.

Scully knelt to unzip the Eureka Timberline. She looked over her shoulder and said "nobody better come knocking at our door tonight; I want you all to myself."

"Greedy. I think a living treasure like moi really belongs to the world.... the universe.... the ages.... But, I guess you can borrow me for the evening." Lee heaved a melodramatic sigh. "You have no idea how draining it is to be desired by all....."

"You mean by the boys from St Iggy's? Oww...." In response to Lee's playful swat on the butt.

****

Some moments later Lee lay in the dark, stunned. It wasn't that anything had happened. That was it. Nothing had happened.

Dana had answered pleasantly enough, talked of nothing pleasantly enough, but the end result was the redhead getting into her sleeping bag, rolling over, and with a 'see you in the morning, Caldwell' going to sleep. Or seeming to. 

*What the hell's the matter with her? She seemed to be looking forward to being alone with me. Could she be scared people will hear? Oh God, please don't let her change her mind now..*

Then came a sound of a large zipper in the silence. Lee froze, not knowing what to believe; then movement next to her, and warm breath on her cheek....

"Did you really think I could stay away from you...? And I'm a little cold too..." and full lips met hers.

*You'll pay for that... big time...* Lee's hands gently captured Scully's face; she could the feel the smaller woman yielding to them; both mouths opened and their tongues began to dance slowly, longingly. *It's been only days now, but I know her taste, and I don't believe I'll ever get enough* The kiss continued, unbreaking. 

Finally Scully pulled back and whispered. "You've warmed me up inside all right, but my ass is freezing... Wait a minute. Let's fix the bags. Turn on your light and point it down so we don't show what's going on..."

Lee complied. In the dim light of the tent Scully knelt beside her, clad in a sweatshirt and panties. Her pale legs and luscious bottom seemed luminous. Unable to resist the temptation, Lee's hand moved between the white thighs, and upward, touching, pushing damp fabric. Scully let out a soft deep breath, and rocked against the hand. 

"O God... Lee.... " She held the hand against herself and closed her eyes... Then with a regret that was almost palpable she whispered "Behave. I've got lots more for you when we're situated."

"I'll bet you do; how can I help?"

"Unzip your bag." Quickly they arranged the bags as top and bottom covers. Lee rolled to Scully and pulled her close. 

"And where were we?"

"Donno. Drifting off to sleep?"

"Oh yeah. G'nite Dana....sleep tigh.. mmmfff"

Scully brought her mouth down on Lee's. The brunette moaned and opened her mouth; her tongue met Dana's. The kiss slowed, but lost none of its power; together they lay in contentment, enjoying the shared heat of their bodies and their connection in the cool darkness.

Hands began to move, explore. Lee's moved down Scully's back to her ass, up beneath the sweatshirt, then down again to panties; under and onto the smooth slopes of warmth beneath the fabric, touching, squeezing gently, running her fingers lightly along the dividing crevice. Now it was Scully's turn to moan, as she opened her legs to give access to Lee's pushing thigh. She rocked against it, pulled by the strong hands on her buttocks; her mouth left Lee's and she whimpered, the small noise loud in the quiet. 

*Can't let her do that...* Lee's mouth recaptured Scully's and the moans became lost in their throats. Lee pulled her lover harder against her athlete's thigh. Scully ground against it, reveling in the friction and the damp, a final climactic groan into Lee's mouth. Then she collapsed on Lee's shoulder, and was enfolded into the brunette's embrace. Lee kissed Scully's forehead and stroked her hair.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that," Scully whispered after a moment. "You just make me crazy and I forget my manners."

Lee smiled. "Oh, you mean your Mother taught you that?"

Scully pinched Lee's butt gently, a kiss. "No, Silly. But wait a bit and maybe I'll show you what she did teach me... sort of... although she doesn't know she did..."

She raised her body off Lee's and the sleeping bag fell off her shoulders, exposing the brunette beneath to the free play of her hands. "Dressed kind of formally, aren't we?" 

She eased Lee's sweatshirt off, then dropped a hand on to the taller girl's belly. Her fingers ran over the cotton, she could feel the cushion of springy hair beneath, then probed downward between Lee's thighs. *Glad I'm not the only wet one around here... and I don't think it's all from me either..* She pulled Lee's panties down and off, then paused to allow Lee to pull her sweatshirt off and throw it in the growing pile of discarded clothing. She peeled off her own panties. They were both naked now. Scully pulled the top bag completely over them. 

*We'll begin at the top and work down....* A string of light kisses along Lee's jaw line and down her throat. Lee's hands stroking lightly along Scully's torso as she accepted them. Then down to the hollow between the breasts, more soft kisses to left and right. *If I remember right this drives her nuts...* 

Lee's hands left Scully's body, and twined gently in the fiery hair, guiding the lips that loved her breasts, moved up to the brown nipples, kissed, nipped, sucked, worshiped. "Do something down there," she breathed.

*Always glad to oblige....* Scully dropped her hands to Lee's ass while she pushed her thigh against the damp warmth of the woman beneath her. Lee bucked, her breath came in sharp gasps and soft moans as she moved on Scully.

An urgent whisper. "Dana... come back what are you doing..."

Scully's mouth had begun to travel down Lee's belly, while her thigh had moved away. Lee shivered as the kisses and nips trailed over her navel, and then tickled the soft brown curls. Scully's fingers slid inside the warm tight softness, and found their target. *getting to find hers as easily as my own... practice makes perfect...* As Scully caressed her clitoris, Lee writhed. Softly, desperately, "Oh my god Dana.. So good... don't stop..." then a sharp intake of breath as Scully's tongue licked her upper thighs, then outside the lips, then inside them. Slowly, tentatively at first, becoming bolder, going deeper, finally joining her fingers at Lee's core, Scully savored the essence of Lee. Firm thighs wrapped red hair, strong hands urged Scully on, lips were bitten to keep them shut, and Leonora Caldwell experienced the most shattering orgasm of her young life.

Urgently... "Dana! Come up... Now.." Lee grabbed the redhead and kissed her hungrily. *I don't believe you did that... I don't believe anything could be like that... God I love you so much...* And aloud... "God Tooze... I don't... thank you..." and she could speak no more, and fell back, pulling Scully's head down with her, where she kissed forehead, eyes, cheeks, lips, till she stopped, drained.

Scully looked at the woman beneath her. Inside she felt a glow, a tenderness she had never felt before, and a very different warmth in her own belly. She kissed Lee's damp forehead gently; "then I guess it was good for you?" she said impishly.

Lee recovered a semblance of coherence. "Your gift for understatement continues to amaze me... where did you learn that?"

Scully reviewed memories *heard Bill and his buddies joking about eating pussy. Thought they were just being gross. Then the afternoon she had come home early last year, quietly for she had been thinking of med school, and stood outside Ahab's office, and seen through the crack Maggie on the sofa with her dress tossed up and Ahab kneeling..* Then aloud.. "My folks have a copy of _The Joy of Sex_. Sure fooled me; I figured they had four kids, so they had done it four times... Anyway it was in there."

Lee kissed her lightly. "Ah the magic of books. Just like my Mom says. And you know what else she says, Dana? It's good to share what you learn..." And the levity between them disappeared, as Lee continued softly "would you like me to show you what a good pupil I am?"

Lee rolled up on her side and reached for Scully. "C'mere teacher." She ran her hands along the smooth back, while Scully's feet played with hers. They kissed, sharing the taste of Lee; Scully dropped a hand between them, moved it between Lee's thighs. A growl into her mouth was the response to this.

Scully pulled Lee over on top of her, an invitation accepted. Lee cupped the pink tipped breasts, ran her tongue over the nipples, squeezing. Scully moaned softly. *Lee, this is nice, God yes, but...* She pushed the dark head downward gently. Lee needed no more hints. Her lips trailed down Scully, the redhead raised her knees in anticipation, a sharp intake of breath as her lover's mouth was there.

Lee ran a hand over Scully, paused to lick her fingers. *Now to go to the source.... I hope I can make her feel like I did...* Then fingers and tongue moved under red curls, Scully moved up into her face, and Lee was lost in the giving, Dana in the taking. Deep, shallow, fast, slow, then along the nerve bundle and Scully pushed her pelvis up, and pulled the head down, and lost herself in a series of gasps and moans.

A shift, and Lee was beside her again. She pulled the smaller woman, still drained by orgasm, into her embrace, her hands cupping Scully's face. A gentle kiss, and Scully melted against her, reached up a hand to stroke the brunette's cheek. "Lee.... magnificent... you get an A..."

"But do I get to be teacher's pet? I'll only take the job if I get to pet the teacher...."

"Any time you like. But it's nap time now, and it feels so good to be held like this, so warm and safe....." 

They slept, bodies touching all along their length, together in the mountain night.

Finis. Comments n criticism may be directed to

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Circles Unbroken: Highwater Mark  
AUTHOR: Athos  
EMAIL ADDRESS:  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Please forward to ATXC  
SPOILER WARNING: None  
RATING: NC-17; Graphic sexual description; not as graphic as some   
CATEGORY: SR - Story/Romance  
KEYWORDS: Scully/Other/Romance; Scully/Slash;   
SUMMARY: Scully and Lee vacation at the Battlefield at Gettysburg, and meet someone who doesn't like them very much. They each flex some professional muscle and a life is saved.  
Disclaimers. The characters of Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, and the rest of the Scully family are the property of Chris Carter, and are used without permission, borrowed really, for the purposes of this story. No profit is being made by this use. Gettysburg National Military Park is the property of US Citizens, and I am just using my share. All lodging and dining establishments are fictitious.   
Rating: NC-17 for sexual content. That's the rating it would have if it were a film. This is a same sex romance describing relations between two consenting fictional adults. If that's a problem for you, or if you are under 17, stop here.  
Synopsis. Scully and Lee visit one of Scully's favorite places. This is a kinder/gentler xfile fanfic piece. The erotica won't blow out your cpu, but it has a lot of warm fuzzies and banter, and puts our heroines in a good light. If you like your ff dark and gloomy, move on. If you like something up, give this a try.   
The character of Lee Caldwell was introduced in Circles Unbroken: Journey's End in Lovers' Meetings. If you go ahead and read this without reading that one first, you need to know that Scully's high school nickname was Tooze, for Ruby Tuesday. Lee and Scully were lovers then. There is a slight chronological inconsistency in the story due to Journey's End taking longer than planned. At the time of this story, Lee and Scully have been together about three months.  
Website: http://internetdump.com/users/selena/index3.htm

* * *

****  
Circles Unbroken: Highwater Mark  
****

"Come on G Woman, shake a leg! We haven't got all day."

Dana Scully leaned closer to the mirror, giving one last look to her eyelashes. She pursed her red lips, opened them, and used a kleenex as a blotter. "Keep your pants on Counselor," she replied.

Lee Caldwell leaned through the open door. Her blue eyes sparkled with glee. "OK Dana, if that's what you really want, but we ARE on vacation you know..."

"Stow it Missie, before I lose my temper." The warmth in Scully's gaze belied her voice of authority tone. "And for your good behavior, you can have this." She handed Lee the kleenex; the mark of her full lips plainly visible. 

"Thanks, but I'll wait for the real thing. And now are you ready?"

"Ready. And curious. What is this magical mystery tour you're taking me on anyway?"

"Something you'll like. You'll see. Your Mom gave me the idea."

"All right then. Just the final inspection, and we're off to see the wizard. Did you remember to check that the water's not running?"

Scully pulled Lee to her side and they faced their image in the glass together. As always, she was moved by the contrast between her petite stature and fair skin and Lee's taller and darker beauty. 'All things considered, we make a pretty nice pair' she thought. She stretched up and kissed Lee lightly on the cheek, then followed the brunette's lead out the door.

****

Spring had come to DC with bells on. There was the fresh aroma of damp earth in the air, the sun shone brightly with a warmth that was weeks premature, and the five day forecast promised more of the same. This happy circumstance and mutual light caseloads had moved Lee to orchestrate this midweek getaway for her lover. Not to some romantic hideaway, but to a place Dana had loved as a child, and still spoke of fondly. Gettysburg, site of the Civil War battle, and one of the many local historical gems resolutely ignored by residents of the nation's capital.

"All right mystery woman, start talking. Remember ve haf our vays of getting the truth out of you.."

"I love it when you're so.....Teutonic and masterful..." Lee replied. "Be ready, Dana Katherine, for a walk down memory lane. We are off 90 miles to the great northwest, to the home of the world famous Electric Map." She glanced slyly at Scully; "Vacuum Tube high tech, good thing I'm a retro girl."

Dana leaned back in the sort of retro bucket of seat of the red 98 VW Beetle. She felt the sun warm on her upturned face as the memories returned. -Gettysburg. It had been a destination of the history loving Ahab during one of the family's postings to Newport News. She had never forgotten it, and had always planned to return, even mentioning it to Maggie every now and then. But with Quantico, and mutants, and serial killers, forensics here, forensics there, keeping the X-Files going with Mulder, there had never been time. And now someone had cared enough to find out, to ask another, what she would really like. Even more, Lee had gone ahead and DONE something about it, as proven by the fact that they were on their way, together. *This should be a good time* Scully mused; a favorite place from kid dom, and a, no the, favorite person from a promising future. What could go wrong that Triple A couldn't handle?

"Wake up dream girl. I know where we're going, retracing the steps of Marse Robert and his bonny boys in gray, but I'd like to hear why you like it so much."

Scully grinned. "Good thing Mulder didn't hear you say that. He has a whole different picture of grays. He'd have us turning our retro rocket around to defend the Capital and the White House."

"Retro Rocket indeed! I think you are taking great liberties with the language young woman! Just because I have a taste for non Taurus neo classic automobiles, and yes, let's see, I've known you almost 18 years now, right? I guess my gal is a little retro at that.... Ouch!" Lee flinched as Scully punched her shoulder, hard.

"Careful yourself. Remember I am a trained Federal Agent, skilled in all forms of unarmed combat. My license to kill is conditional, but I do believe age related humor is covered. So back off." Scully smiled. "And I'm sorry about your shoulder. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Lee snorted. "Promises Promises! That and used kleenex is all I'm getting from you today. Tell you what. Tell me why you like Gettysburg, and let me remember better times, like last night, while you do..."

Dana shot her a warm glance and began. "It's nothing special really. But don't you remember how some things just stand out from when you were a child? Gettysburg is like that for me. My dad loved history, all kinds, and wanted us to love it too. So, the family came up for a few days to see the battlefield. I was about six or seven. I remember climbing on monuments will Bill and Melissa, and hide and seek in the Devil's Den, and the Map, of course. I remember sitting up above this giant map of the battlefield that filled the floor of the amphitheater. Lights came on to show troop movements and things, and it just made it all seem real to me. We left Norfolk not long after that, and ever since, Gettysburg and the Electric Map have been an indelible part of my childhood memories. But I've never made it back there, despite years of proximity and good intentions."

"Well you know what they say that the road to hell is paved with," the brunette answered with a sidelong glance. "But you don't have to worry about that right now, Dana Katherine. My plans DO include a little touch of heaven, though. And when the earth has stopped moving, you can show me the map, and we'll do Gettysburg, and eat where the locals do, and let me see if our hooky playing can become just as memorable. We have a reservation at a Bed & Breakfast that features canopy beds. Nice squeaky ones, I'll bet."

****

*Almost there now*, Lee thought, as they approached on the Baltimore Pike. She shook her head, amused by the archaic road name. *Pikes. Please, Ms. Scully may I introduce you to my friend Alphonse? Alphonse Pike, of the Baltimore Pikes... One of our very best familys...* She grinned inwardly.

Scully looked into the blue midafternoon sky ahead. Vultures soared above a nearby ridge in the rising thermal air currents. She touched Lee lightly; "pull off the road please."

"Your wish, my command." Lee suited the action to the words. "But why?"

"Look at those birds, Lee. They're vultures. That's Cemetery Ridge right there, and most of the battle took place on the other side, where the birds are soaring. Imagine what it must have been like during and after the battle. Right now you could see them, close your eyes, and imagine yourself back there.."

"Uh, Dana.. carrion birds and corpses? Remember the purpose of this trip? A vacation from the X-Files? And here you are being spooky and invoking the spirit of Mulder," Lee joked.

"I just wanted to share it with you, " Scully said. "And I knew you'd be a little upset if you put the car in the ditch on my behalf. So thanks for stopping. And maybe our room isn't far away, and I can thank you properly."

"Oh come on Dana. You say you want us out of the ditch, and yet you expect me to think straight now? Fortunately I think we're close, so I just MAY be able to focus for the few more minutes I need." Lee kissed Scully lightly on the forehead and then the lips. "Let's roll."

****

Lee was right. It was but moments before they pulled into the circular driveway of the Lincoln Arms. "Here we are!" she said with a flourish. "Lincoln's Gettysburg address... Please don't strike me sir!" She shrank in mock terror as Scully cocked a fist in response to the groaner.

Though the name of the establishment was uninspired, that was the only thing about it that was. It was a massive Italianate structure, probably built by a local robber baron after the Civil War. The ceilings were high and the main hallway and staircase were dark. Checking in went quickly, and they found that their room was all they could desire. Two Lincoln rockers flanked a small black marble fireplace. The walls were bright with light paper, a spacious wardrobe swallowed their gear, and in the middle of it all was the promised four poster with the canopy. Now they were alone together at last.

"Geronimo!"

Lee launched herself onto the bed. It shook, squeaked some, but held firm. She turned towards Scully with an impish grin; "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly.."

"Banzai!"

Dana joined her lover. They turned towards each other and kissed. "You know, Lee, you've been a bad girl," she said in a honey coated voice. "I really like my bed at home, and yours will always be special for me, but this one does have certain features we could put to good use..."

"Oh really. Like what, the posts maybe? Are you sure your middle name isn't Dominique, and you aren't Dana's evil twin?"

"Would it bother you if I was?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. Not with you. But not here and not now."

"Just call me Milly Vanilly then. C'mere woman." Holding Lee's face gently in her strong hands Dana kissed her slowly and thoroughly. Lee's hands dropped to Dana's ass, pulling her closer. She opened her legs to receive the smaller woman's thigh, then wrapped the redhead in her embrace.

"Mmmmmm.... I think I feel properly thanked now." Lee moved back with flushed cheeks. Dana pecked her on the nose. "And I hate to say this lover, but we efficient types travel light. Unless you want to visit the Blue n Gray Laundromat, we had better cool it, or strip down, or something."

"OK by me. It's always nice to know when you're putty in my hands. I can wait. When you're ready, just ask for Dominique... or Milly." Scully smiled. "Meanwhile, let's go and see if that Map is still in business, or if it's been replaced by some kind of virtual reality gizmo."

****

On the tourist trap scale, Gettysburg wasn't very large. *It was probably bigger and more important when Bobby Lee came calling* Lee mused. Now it had the expected fast food joints, and some battlefield based establishments of varying quality, but wasn't that difficult to navigate in. Finding the Visitor Center was the work of moments.

*It's like going back to your elementary school,* Dana thought. And the comparison was indeed apt. The long remembered Electric Map was housed in a brick building that looked like something built in the 40's. They walked through a room filled with museum cases, and entered the amphitheater. Lee nudged her as they sat. "It's like a small basketball court without the hoops, huh?"

Scully nodded. "Or the operating theater at my old teaching hospital." Before them about ten rows of chairs down, was a plain map showing the village they had left. It was studded with small balls, light bulbs now dark, that soon would explain the events of those three days in July, 1863. She felt like she was seven again, with Ahab at her side. 

As Scully had recalled, the presentation made the whole three day battle event clear. How neither army had planned to fight a major battle there. How both forces had converged on the town with the key road junctions, and reinforcements came up, and things just snowballed. The Confederate successes on the first day. The Union reinforcements arriving in the night. The heaviest fighting on day two, with the names that echo through time: the Wheat Field, the Peach Orchard, Devil's Den, Cemetery Ridge and Bloody Run. The Twentieth Maine charging with fixed bayonets when their ammunition was gone, as Little Round Top, the critical high ground on the Union left flank, held by the slimmest of margins. The whole thing culminating with Pickett's Charge on day three, as the Confederates made one heroic final effort into the center of the Union line.

The forty five minutes passed quickly. The combination of the measured narration, and the minimal visuals fascinated the two women. They found themselves holding hands and focusing together, as they did on their rare visits to movie theaters. 

"It's amazing," Lee said, "How well that works even now. That was great." She squeezed Dana's hand and smiled. "Uh oh."

"What is it?"

"I don't think someone approves of us." One man stood out in the small group of people gathering to leave. He was motionless, staring across at them, as if he had found a new and particularly repellant species of bug. The hate in his gaze was palpable. Scully's blue eyes flashed fire; "For two cents I would go over there and ask that sonofabitch what his problem is. Maybe he'd like to explain to the FBI."

"Easy, babe," Lee soothed. "He's just bent out of shape cause the best looking woman in the room is with me. Small minds are their own problem."

"You're right. Screw him." Partly for the watcher's benefit, but mostly for Lee's, she cupped Lee's cheek and smiled. "Let's go."

"It's almost twilight now. Want to go to Little Round Top? It's not too far is it?"

"No, not far," Scully replied.. "And we'll have some nice views from there and we can watch the sun go down."

****

The falling of the sun brought a more seasonable chill to the exposed rocks of Little Round Top. Scully pulled her fleece jacket closed. 

"Come sit with me and General Warren," Lee called from ahead of her.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up," Scully said, snuggling close to Lee in front of the statue. "You're warm, but the good General is a pretty cool customer, and these rocks are freezing my fanny."

They were alone on the hill. The statue commemorated the point where General Warren had come alone to the heights of Little Round Top and realized that holding it was critical to the stability of the Union line of battle. The reinforcements he had summoned arrived just in time to halt the Confederates, or the battle, and maybe the war, would have had a very different ending.

Lee gave Scully a squeeze. "Sit on my lap then." She paused and accepted Scully's weight there, leaning back against the statue. "Dana, the only people we're out to are Mulder and your Mom, right? And we've had to be pretty circumspect in public around DC."

"That's right. Why?"

"Just that the good outdoor weather is coming. And we'll be out doing things together, and I don't want us to have to pretend to be something we're not, and deny what we are. In love. Just because some jerks can't handle it." She bent her cheek down to Scully's. "I'm thinking of our friend in the amphitheater and others of his nazi ilk." 

"I don't know why I got so upset about him," Scully answered. "It's not like I haven't received my share of hate stares on the X-Files. But that was different. He didn't know us, but he hated us. Not because I was the FBI, and a woman, here to show up the locals, like they usually think. But because we were two women showing affection, that was enough for him." Her mouth set in a hard line; "If jerks like that aren't careful, they might find out just how different women like us can be."

Lee tightened her arms around Scully. "I know," she said softly. "Together we can handle anything that comes along. And someday it won't matter." They sat together in silence, letting the peace of the quickly darkening valley wash over them.

****

The Lincoln Arms was lit up in welcome as they returned. The hall that was so dark in the daytime, now glowed in the light, the wooden panels gleaming. Lee pulled Scully into the parlor, which was full of elaborately carved furniture in dark wood. "My God, do you know what that is?" she exclaimed.

Dana put a hand a hand to her chin, donned an exaggerated expression of deep thought, and examined the object from all angles. "Do not tell me; I haf seen sumting like zis before. Ha! In my country ve call zis a chair!"

"You clown. What kind of chair?"

"Ve call zis red."

"Tooze, sometimes you are too droll for words. It's a Belter chair. John Belter was a New York furniture maker for the upper crust around the Civil War. His stuff is highly collectible now."

"Well when we leave we can rent a truck, " Scully deadpanned. "Seriously, how did you know that?"

"Some friends back in San Francisco had some in their gallery. They were really into it." Lee paused. "I'm sorry. I'm going on about this, and neglecting your basic needs," she added in a sultry voice.

"You mean, upstairs.."

"Yes. Food. Cavorting with Generals and FBI Agents always gives me an appetite."

****

"Had enough?" Scully asked. She reached across the table and touched Lee's hand gently.

"Yes indeed. Scallops and chablis are hard to beat."

"That's true, but I saw you glancing covetously at my medium rare. How come you didn't get one? I thought you liked steak."

"I do, but you know I'm trying to cut back on the red meat." 

Dana's eyes softened. "I know, love. Still, we're on vacation and you've been a good girl." She brightened; "When we get home I'll grill you a steak like you won't believe. Using ye olde Scully secret recipe. 

"Just what I've always wanted; my very own nutritional consultant." Lee smiled. "You will let me drink my own cabernet though won't you?"

"I think I should be in charge of that too. There are advantages to women who overindulge." Scully's voice dropped into her vamp mode. "Their inhibitions are lowered and I can have my way with them..."

Lee picked up on the banter. "Honey, you are so hot my inhibitions don't stand a chance." Suddenly serious she added, "Do you hear me Dana Katherine Scully?" She extended her hand to Dana; blue eyes met blue, and the air around them suddenly seemed warmer.

They floated out of the restaurant hand in hand; completely unaware of the big man who followed them with angry eyes. "The lezzies are taking over," he growled to his tablemate. "There they are again."

"That fireplace? It works you know."

"Really! Cool. Well since I'm so hot I guess I don't need matches.."

"Save the heat for something useful, Firehair. There are matches in that can. Use em."

Scully knelt and lit the dry wood in the hearth. The inn had laid the fire to perfection and it blazed up brightly. *Nice wood* she thought, as she turned away. *But then I'll bet we're paying enough for it.*

"Ready?" Lee flicked the light switch at Scully's nod. The room was lit only by the orange light of the flames.

They moved together, each wearing their light traveling robes. Scully raised her lips for Lee's kiss. "I've got something to show you," she teased.

"And what might that be?"

"Just this. The self proclaimed efficient aren't the only ones who can travel light..." Scully stepped back and shrugged out of her robe. "See. Look at all the weight I saved by only packing my pajama tops." She did a model's pirouette, her blue silk top lifting off her white hips.

"Such efficiency deserves a proper reward. Kiss me. Hard." They stepped together and suited the action to the words.

"Now it's my turn," Lee said as she stepped back. "That's not bad for law enforcement, but I packed light too." Her robe fell to the floor and she was naked.

*I can't believe it* Scully thought, *how she takes my breath away.* Her eyes devoured Lee from top to toe; the dark hair and glowing skin, the firm breasts, strong shoulders and slim waist, the powerful legs and supple runner's thighs. "Diana," she breathed.

"Another woman? Dana, you disappoint me." The warmth in Lee's eyes brought a flush to Scully's cheeks and a glow to her belly.

"Diana, the Huntress, you goose." Scully moved to Lee and wrapped her arms around her goddess' waist. She planted a kiss just above Lee's breastbone. The brunette dropped her hands to Scully's cheeks, pulling her close. Long fingers traced the line between the white buttocks. Scully opened her mouth to her lover's tongue and they kissed long and deep. It was Scully who broke the embrace and took Lee's hand and led her to the bed. 

"Madame's pleasure couch awaits her pleasure..."

"It is Madame's pleasure to open this little gift that awaits her..."

"And what gift is that?"

"You. You're the only one wearing gift wrap here." Lee's hand moved to the top button of the pjs.

Then they were in the bed, the canopy floating above. Ignoring her own nakedness, and Scully's hand on her inner thigh, Lee knelt by the smaller woman and kissed her. "Lie still, package, and be unwrapped." One by one she opened the buttons, spreading the blue silk as she did. When Scully's cleavage was revealed, Lee stopped to kiss between her breasts; then continued down the center of Scully to her navel, where the she rained hot open mouthed kisses on the redhead's belly. Scully's hands played in the dark hair, then gently guided it down between her legs.

"Oooooo Leeeee....." 

*Music to my ears* Lee thought as her tongue entered Dana, stiffened, and found its target. Scully raised her knees and brought her heels to her ass, opening wide to Lee's loving mouth. She held Lee there, as waves of pleasure broke over her. Lee slid a hand behind, toyed with Scully's bottom; she slipped a finger in, then stopped before the darker tighter region; pushed, met resistance, then gained entry. Scully bucked, frantic with need and anticipation. Lee moved her tongue faster, in rhythm with her probing finger, and Scully abandoned all thought, all consciousness, and came like a series of earthquakes.

"Do you have a license for that tongue and those fingers?" Scully said to the dark head on her shoulder.

"Think I need one?" They kissed long and gently, savoring the taste of Scully and the loving intimacy of the moment. 

*O afterglow,* thought Dana. *It doesn't get any better than this.* Aloud she said "I remember, mother taught me how to share..."

The fire had blazed up, heating the room and filling it with warm orange light. Scully moved from her prone position to kneel at Lee's side, sitting on her heels. Keeping her back straight and inclining her head toward Lee she asked softly, "And what can I do for you Diana?"

"Bend down and kiss me."

"Of course." Moving to all fours, Scully moved her mouth down so only their lips touched, then opened. Their tongues danced briefly, but Scully never lowered her body onto Lee.

"Done. And now?"

"Kneel again like you were doing. Only face away from me."

Scully shifted into the kneeling position, ass on heels, toes flat on the covers, facing Lee's feet. Sitting on her heels made her firm buttocks prominent. 

Running her fingers over the soles of the small feet facing her, Lee thought *She is so small, so strong, so perfect.* Aloud she said, "Dana I love that pose, I could watch you forever like that." 

The light from the fireplace cast dancing shadows over Scully's pale back. She looked over her shoulder and smiled down at Lee. "I'm glad," she said in a voice that matched the velvet of her skin. Her tone changed to one of affected innocense. "Maybe one of our artists could draw me like this sometime. And if you get tired of me we could give it to Mulder." 

"Not a chance. But Milly. Or Dom; I'm tired of talking. Make love to me please."

"Gladly." Scully covered the taller woman with her body.

She began at the top, kissing Lee's neck and shoulders, and the spot behind her ear. Above the breast line she stopped. "Roll over, darling."

After Lee complied, Scully lay full length on the brunette's back, running her hands along Lee's sides, teasing what she could feel of the breasts, planting hot soft kisses on shoulders, going down the spine.

"Head down, ass up." Lee put all her weight on her neck and shoulders, with her bottom in the air. Her eyes closed as Scully ran her hands over her breasts and belly, and down between her legs. The warmth of Dana's breasts burned into her back and the thigh between Lee's seemed molten. Suddenly all contact was broken, as Scully moved away, then quickly back again, attacking Lee's clitoris and pussy with her tongue, and kneading buttocks and thighs. Lee moaned, opened unseeing eyes, placed her hands behind the small of her back as if they were bound there, and gave herself over to her orgasm, dropping to the covers, trapping Dana's hand against her as her limbs lost all power of support.

"MMM... Dana.... about that license to kill you claimed, I think you just used it....Wow."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. It might even get you an encore."

"You really do want to kill me don't you? Just kiss me again, and tell me you love me, and I will be a happy woman..."

Scully rolled into Lee's arms as their bodies met from tip to toe. They kissed, and whispered, and snuggled, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

****

Lee awoke to early morning bird song. She and Scully had separated in the night, and the redhead lay on her side with her back to Lee, only touching at the hips. *Leonora Margaret Caldwell you are probably the best loved alumna of all the Blissful Ladies.* She smiled to herself, *I know you are one hell of a person, but HOW did you get so lucky? Somebody must like you, Counselor.*

She rolled into the spoon position and whispered "Wake up Sleepyhead. It's time for breakfast..."

"Corn flakes. This woman woke me up for corn flakes, " Scully groused.

"I don't think so. This picturesque pile rates four stars, and I don't think they earned that on the strength of Kellogg's. Now up!" Lee commanded. "We have more adventures planned for today.."

"Sadist...." Scully rolled over for a long kiss. She sighed. "Ok, you win. Want the first shower?"

****

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do.." Lee sang.

Scully grinned. "Don't quit your day job. And where are we going?"

"You'll see. I'm half crazy, all for the love of you.."

The Beetle moved down the main street of the town, Lee at the wheel.

"It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage, but you'll look sweet, upon the seat, of a bicycle built for two..."

"No, Lee! You didn't!"

"Yup, I did. Had to call ahead to reserve it, they mostly just rent cruisers for battlefield rides." Lee pulled over in front of The Cyclery. "According to their web site they had, quote, 'one state of the art tandem bicycle for lovers or other eccentrics,' unquote. Tell me Dana, what category do we fit into anyway?"

"Why not both? Lee, that is one of the sweetest things you have ever done. The planning you put into this trip!" Scully squeezed Lee's thigh, "Thank you, Babe, for everything.."

"Don't get all mushy on me here." Lee retorted. "Besides, this is a team effort; I need your sharp eyes to steer and to work the hand brakes. Me, I've got the runner's legs, so I can be the motive power."

A few minutes later they were headed down the road towards the battlefield. Approaching an intersection, Scully noted they had the green light, and the gray Cadillac on her right was dutifully stopping. An experienced cyclist, she knew the importance of eye contact with drivers. The man looking out the driver's window smiled and nodded; she smiled back, then watched in horror as the big car pulled out directly into their path. 

"Sonofabitch!" Scully slammed on the brakes, the bike careened to the right and missed the Cadillac by inches. The two shaken women dismounted as it sped away into the distance.

"Lee, it was the man from the map yesterday!" The words came from Scully in a rush. More calmly she added, "We had eye contact, and he did that on purpose."

"Bastard!" Lee swore. In her firm courtroom voice she said "If we met up again I'll get him in a court of law and tear him a second asshole." She paused. "Or maybe I'll just do it the old fashioned way." 

As the near miss wore off she added in a lighter tone, "Of course a second asshole would really be redundant with him. He's such a perfect one as it is..."

"Well, no harm no foul, as my brothers' used to say when they clobbered me in basketball." Scully was calmer too. "We'll keep our eyes opened for him but I don't think he's too much of a problem. People who hide behind two ton sedans usually aren't much of a threat outside them." 

Having shaken off their close call, the pair continued to the battlefield proper. A road ran along Cemetery Ridge, flanked on either side with ornate monuments commemorating the units that fought there. More immediately attractive, however, was the small grove of trees with benches that faced the unseasonably, but oh so wonderfully, warm sun. They had to stop there.

"This day is so great. 68 degrees, and bumblebees. It can almost make you believe winter's over," Dana enthused.

"Are you talking about the birds and bees? Am I not enough woman for you?"

"Very funny. What do you think this grove of trees we're sitting in is?"

"Hm. No stout yeomen in Lincoln Green. Not Sherwood Forest then. I haven't seen the Lady Galadriel so it's not Lothlorien. Trees aren't moving so it's not Birnham Wood." Lee pulled a long face. "OK Tooze I'm stumped. Enlighten me please."

"This is the Highwater Mark. Like they said yesterday, this is the point where Pickett's Charge briefly broke the Union line of battle."

"Wow. and they came under fire the whole way across that open space?" Lee shook her head. "What's that line from _The Charge of the Light Brigade_, 'someone had blundered'? That was suicide, nothing more." 

"I went to Fredericksburg with my family once when I was a teenager and the Union had pulled the same stunt there. Ahab said it was because the infantry tactics hadn't kept pace with the vastly increased firepower of armies. How stupid people can be."

"True. Lee smiled. "Every time you think you've heard it all, some idiot comes along and does something you can't believe. But you and I, we're too smart to rent a bicycle and then sit there looking at it. Shall we go?"

****

The sun had climbed higher, and warmed two sun worshiping women who basked on the upper rocks of the Devil's Den. 

"Remind me of this moment when we have days of rain, or some other such crap next week." Lee propped herself on one elbow. "Not a bad lunch, huh?"

"Beats PB&J" Scully replied. "But after you worked up my appetite by insisting we do what McLaw's men couldn't and climb Little Round Top, I could eat most anything. And why did you feel the need to do that anyway?"

"Because it's there, of course. And the Marine Corps Marathon is in October. Don't you want to be ready?"

"Lee, I said MAYBE I would run it with you, IF I can whip this poor ole body into something resembling shape."

"Well Doctor, then I prescribe lots of aerobic exercise at any time during the day.. "

Scully hit her. "You are insatiable."

"I didn't mean the womanly art of self defense, either."

"Ok, I'll give you exercise. Hide and seek! Catch me if you can!" The redhead leaped to her feet and disappeared into the tangled jumble of huge rocks that once had sheltered snipers.

Five minutes later, Scully moved cautiously around a protruding hunk of granite into a gloomy room between the boulders. *Sure not as warm here* she thought.

"Gotcha!" Lee threw her arms around Scully from behind.

Dana leaned back into the embrace. "OK mysterious stranger. You have ten minutes to get your hands off my breasts or I'll break your arms."

Lee squeezed gently. "Wanton hussy."

Scully turned and put her arms around her lover's neck. "Oh it's you. Well, I guess you'll have to do for now then... Warm me up."

****

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly, meandering over the almost empty battlefield roads, stopping when a monument or vista piqued their interest. 

"Lee, you like art. What do you think of the difference between the Northern monuments and the Southern?"

"Nothing you can't explain by the passage of time, Dana. I think most of the Northern things were done in the 19th century, and reflect the taste of the time. Marble mausoleums, equestrian statues and such." Lee paused, then continued. "Now the Southern ones were added much later, in the 20th century, and reflect a more active tradition of sculpture, the figures are in motion and larger than life. They both work for me; I find them sad and inspiring at the same time."

"I know what you mean," the redhead replied. "This place isn't what I would call holy, but it makes you think alright. So many deaths in so little time. I think almost as many soldiers as died in Viet Nam were killed here in only three days." She shrugged. "I don't think a place can ever lose that completely, no matter how beautiful and sunny it gets."

"True. But the sun is shining now, though it's sinking fast. Let's return our noble chariot and hunt up the best pizza and beer in this burg." Lee grinned, "I love to pump the natives for the best eating places, you find some interesting stuff that way."

****

Luigi's pizza was entirely satisfactory, and splitting the pitcher of lager made it all the better. Back in their room, the women settled in the flanking rockers with their laptops. The small fire crackled. After some time, Lee spoke.

"Mac Girl!"

Scully looked up, "What is it, DOS Woman?"

Lee closed the cover of her Dell. "We are a pair of frauds. On vacation and we both brought these fool things. I've just finished next week's schedule, and you've had your nose in that Powerbook. I had to call you three times. What are you doing, anyway?"

"Oh nothing." Scully blushed. *The redhead's curse* she thought.

"Nothing. Right. And what kind of nothing turns you red as a rose?" Lee assumed her courtroom voice. "Just what ARE you reading, young woman? Tell Sister Superior everything, and be forgiven... Course, there may be some discipline first..," Lee teased.

"It's something from Mulder I downloaded on my email. Every now and then he sends something he's dredged up for my benefit. Guess he thought this was appropriate."

"Let's see." Lee leaned over Scully's shoulder and read aloud "'Sisters of Sappho'. Tooze, what is this?"

"It's called fan fiction I think. People who have no other lives write stories about tv show characters. Then other people with no lives read it. This is about _Xena Warrior Princess_. It's nothing, I said."

"Don't run it down, you've certainly been wrapped up in it." Lee chided. Pressing the scroll key down she read:

/ Xena jumped. 'Gabrielle what are you doing!' as the compact blonde squeezed her waist and kissed her between the shoulder blades. 'Xena, I can't help myself, I am with you every day and I can't touch you, can't kiss you can't love you. I'm sick of waiting and I had to know if you could love me back that way.'

The warrior princess turned in her friend's arms. 'Gaby, I have been waiting so long to hear that. We both have others waiting in Elysian Fields, but we are here together now.'

Gabrielle kissed her tall companion's cleavage between the leather straps. Her hand ran up a long thigh, and under the leather armor of the princess. 'Xena, let me love you as I learned to love at the Bard's Gathering on the Isle of Lesbos....' /

Lee looked up. "Pretty interesting stuff. Giving you ideas is it?"

Scully blushed again. "Yes. I want to be a six foot tall demi goddess loved by a mortal.. I know you're the one who looks more like Xena, but.... come to me my friend and lover... as she might reply to Gabrielle."

Smiling, Lee leaned down for a tender kiss that soon turned hotter. "The bed's right over there Warrior Woman. Just be careful with your sword, OK?"

****

"Four stars, indeed." Scully wiped the maple syrup from her lips and took a last swallow of coffee. "This is our last day here, and I know you're like me; you like to start, get where you're going, and then flop. It's your call lover, what do you want to do?"

"I'd like an early start I admit, but that museum opens soon. We just ran into the map room and didn't get a chance to poke around much. Let's do that."

In a few moments they pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. Nearly empty, except for a gray Cadillac that looked all too familiar.

Scully noted Lee's flushed cheeks as they got out of the Beetle. She went to her and touched her arm. "Steady, big fella.."

They were alone in the museum, however, and soon lost themselves in examining the exhibits. "Look, Dana. Seems like only one civilian died during the battle. This Jennie Wade woman was killed in her house by a stray round."

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Scully was drawn to a rather grim looking display of a contemporary field hospital surgical kit. Despite their age the scalpels and saws seemed to hold a keen edge, and glittered evilly. More chilling was the description of the operating conditions, and the low likelihood of surviving the operation.

Lee stepped to her side and shuddered. "Boy, that gives me the creeps." 

"It shouldn't. It was state of the art then. The big difference between now and then is the weapons we have to fight post op infections, and the sterility that keeps em down in the first place." Scully explained. With a wicked grin she asked "Want me to do something about that mole on your back?"

Scully watched in disbelief as Lee's face set in hard anger. *What is the matter with her, I know she knows I was teasing.* She turned in the direction Lee was facing and saw the source of the anger. It was the hateful man from the map and the Cadillac, a woman with too much makeup following in his wake.

"Excuse me sir. I'd like a word with you." Jeans and tee shirt notwithstanding, this was Leonora Caldwell, Attorney at Law, interrogating a hostile witness. Her tone was steel beneath velvet and her eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Certainly little lady, happy to hear what you have to say," the big man said in a condescending tone.

*Uh oh! One second asshole coming right up,* Scully thought. "I'm glad you're happy. Do you think you'll be as happy when you're justifying your actions in a court of law? I am referring, of course, to your running us off the road the other day."

"Now honey," the big man replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. And you want me to believe a little gal like you is going to try and get the police to do something, or get herself a lawyer and waste all that money?" He ended with a nasty smile.

"My friend. I don't have to get a lawyer. I am one. Specializing in Civil Law which includes judgements for hate crimes. And I don't have to prove my case in any criminal court, in case you're thinking it's your word against ours." Lee poked him in the chest. "Remember OJ? Not guilty in criminal court, found responsible in civil court. I could hang a lawsuit on you that we could easily win, so if you want to keep that Cadillac you'd better watch it." She paused. "I did mention I'm a lawyer, didn't I? I give myself VERY reasonable rates for my time, so this won't cost me a cent. I hope you find an attorney who gives you the same cheap rates, but I don't think you will. Sounds to me like you're in a no win situation..LITTLE MAN..."

The big man spluttered, face turning red, and his right hand moved to grab Lee's shoulder. It never got there, as Lee snapped her left arm up in a karate block and turned it aside.

"You sicko bitch!" 

Lee didn't flinch. "Steady there, Cosmo, or you'll win my case for me right here. One more thing I didn't mention. My friend over there is with the FBI, and she's a very reliable witness. Give up and back off." She turned on her heel and rejoined Scully. 

The big man stood as if frozen. "Goddamn lezzie bitches, bitches, bitches.." he repeated and started towards the pair. His wife stopped him. "Come on LeRoy, we're through here now anyway. They're not worth any more trouble." The made up woman led him out the door.

Scully and Lee watched them go, then turned to each other, as a woman's scream filled the room. Scully was out the door first, cursing the lack of her Sig. But it wasn't that kind of emergency. 

The hateful man lay on his back in the grass, hands clutching his throat, not breathing. The made up woman wailing at his side.

Scully shook her. "What happened?!"

"A bee, a bee stung him and he went frozen just like this!"

*Anaphylactic shock from the sting. His throat is closed and he'll suffocate soon.* "Where's his sting kit? He needs adrenaline."

"In the room, in the room," the woman gasped.

*No time to get it. Tracheostomy will keep his air path open.* She turned to Lee. "Get me something sharp, fast!"

Without answering, Lee seized one of the painted rocks that bordered the path, sprinted inside to the medical display, and shattered the case's glass top. Grabbing the instruments, she ran them back to Scully.

As Scully began the life saving procedure, Center Staff arrived on the scene. "Forget your case, this man is dying!" Lee commanded. "Call 911 and get an ambulance!"

Thirty minutes later it was all over. The big man safely in hospital, ID's given to authorities, and the bureaucratic paper chase begun.

****

After the incident in the Visitor Center, the two women walked the nearby battlefield, heading to the benches at the Highwater Mark by unspoken agreement.

Scully looked across the field towards Seminary Ridge and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked. "Bored cause you haven't saved any lives since 10 AM? Or having second thoughts about the one you did save?"

"Celtic melancholy." She turned to Lee. "I'm just being silly I guess. Even with our friend this has been a trip to remember."

Lee smiled. "I'll never forget it. But something's bothering you. Give."

"It's this highwater mark thing. Things are so good for us right now; what if they don't stay that way?"

"Things can always change for the worse, Dana." Lee looked away into the distance, then spoke again. "My Dad used to take my sister Heather and me walking on the piers in Atlantic City. I'd see the marine animals, the barnacles and things, exposed to the air between the high and low tides and I'd worry about them." She smiled at the memory. "Dad explained that high tide would come again and they'd survive. He said the tide would come back up as long as he loved me. I love you too, and our tides will always rise again."

She turned to Scully. "So what do you think of my highwater marks? Think I'm all wet?"

"That's a lovely story." Scully took her hand and squeezed it. "I think it was Dana of the Sorrows who was all wet. I think, no I know, that I love you; and this barnacle wants to share your piling for a long time, high tide or low." They embraced, separated, and looked across the fields together, still holding hands.

Finis. Thanks for reading. You can send comments, fair or foul, to, and such feedback is respectfully solicited.

If you want to learn more about Gettysburg, visit http://www.gettysburg.com. To learn about the battle, for a very thorough analysis, complete with maps, try: http://www.mindspring.com/~murphy11/getty/foreword.htm  
A briefer summary can be found at: http://users.aol.com/dlharvey/gburg.htm.

Reviewed and done.

 

* * *

 

Title: Circles Unbroken: Five O Clock Sharp.  
Author: Athos.   
Keys: Scully Slash. Scully Other. Vignette. Domination. Bondage. Erotica. Romance.   
Summary: This story will make little sense unless you read the other two _Circles Unbroken_ stories which introduce Lee Caldwell, Scully's lover. Lee and Scully add spice to their lovemaking in this tale.  
Rating: NC 17 for graphic sexual description. This depicts consensual sex between fictional same sex adults. Under 17 stop here.  
Archive: Do not post to Gossamer or ATXC. I will.  
Disclaimer: The character of Dana Scully is not mine. No profit is being made by this use.  
Website: http://internetdump.com/users/selena/index3.htm

* * *

****  
Circles Unbroken: Five O Clock Sharp.  
****

"Lee? Remember that I love you." Then Scully's voice changed, became the voice of command that, while not loud, could make anyone think twice. "I want you to come home right after work. Don't stop for anything. You don't want to make me unhappy. You usually get home at 5:30; I want you there at 5:00. Sharp." Without waiting for a reply, Scully broke the connection.

Lee sat at her desk; she had heard that tone before, but never over the phone. It had always been eased by the smile of the teasing Scully. Without that, it carried a different message. Her stomach flipped, and her thighs clenched; she tried to smile, but couldn't manage more than a weak movement of her lips. She would be there at 5:00 PM.

It was 4:55. Lee took a deep breath, and walked through the door. The room was cool, with blinds drawn against the sun. She smelled incense, but not her favorite scent. This was darker, richer, something she couldn't place.

"Don't turn around. Don't speak unless I tell you to." It was a familiar, yet different voice. "What time is it?"

Lee glanced at the red numerals; "4:56."

"What time did I say to be here?"

"Five. Sharp."

"And you weren't here at 5:00. I'll remember that. Take off your skirt. Put it here. Neatly." A chair appeared at Lee's right hand. The brunette's hands went to her waist, unbuttoned the first layer of her lawyer's armor, zipped down and pulled the garment off. She folded it over the chair, and stood straight, waiting.

The voice moved nearer. "Take off your stockings."

Lee moved to comply. She slipped off her gray pumps, then peeled her hose down and away. She felt cool air on the beginnings of damp warmth between her legs.

"Don't leave them ringed like that. Take the time to straighten them. Put them away carefully. I have time, but I don't like to waste it." The voice was neutral. "Put your shoes together so they stay clean. Put your hands behind your back."

*Ah, now the bondage. Rope, or cuffs...?* Lee was surprised when it was neither. 

"Put these on."

From the depths of Lee's closet, and into her crossed hands, were placed her three inch black spiked heels. She stepped into them.

"Spread your legs."

Lee moved them apart slightly.

"Wider." A collapsible policeman's control baton lightly flicked between Lee's upper thighs from behind. It climbed higher, touched her panties with its slim length, pressing up, then side to side, and withdrew.

Lee was very aware of the incongruous position she stood in, fully clad above, nearly naked below. *Steady, Leonora, nothing to be afraid of...* But she was, a little, she couldn't help it. Scared, and excited.

A hand cupped Lee's right buttock briefly. Nothing was spoken, but this first touch seemed to say, 'it's me, and you're mine; in every way; and I treasure this gift..' Lee thought, *This is it. It's a two way street, and I play my part, and she plays her's.*

"Take off your jacket. Remember that I like neatness."

Lee hung the linen suit jacket over the skirt.

"Now the top. Then stand still."

Lee's white silk tee top followed. 

"Very pretty," said the voice, and Scully stepped just into Lee's vision. She wore black jeans, and a black strapless bra; black spikes were on her feet. She wore more eye makeup than usual and her lips were a maroon slash. Her eyes were cool, and her expression was one of calm control.

"This is hot work." Scully walked to the table, and pulled out the champagne chilling there. She popped the cork, filled one flute, and returned to stand three feet in front of the motionless Lee. She took a small sip of the wine.

"Put your hands behind your back." She held the glass to Lee's lips. "Drink."

Scully stepped back. "Take off your bra." Lee placed it on the chair. 

"Good. You're learning." Scully stepped to Lee. She held the cool half full flute between the full breasts, then touched the brown erect nipples. "I don't like your colors; take off your pants."

The panties joined the garments on the chair, and Leonora Margaret Caldwell, Doctor of Jurisprudence and Counselor at Law, stood naked in her own living room. 

From her back pocket Scully pulled a swatch of bright crimson. "Put these on." Lee stepped into the brief pair of bikinis.

"Much more colorful. A real improvement. But perhaps it's too bright for you." From her other back pocket Scully produced a sleep mask of the same color and slipped it over Lee's eyes. She stepped behind the taller woman, and placed a gold chain around her neck. In the center of the chain was a small carved red rose. "You can touch it. Once. Don't talk."

"Put your hands behind you." The redhead bound them with a scarlet sash, then placed her hand at the small of Lee's back. In a softer tone, "What is your word? Tell me a safe word, or we end right now." Lee replied in a dry whisper. Scully repeated it.

Then the voice returned. "Now. Walk into your bedroom.." The bound woman walked slowly but steadily out of the room, and down a short hall, placing complete trust in the guiding hand behind her. She entered her bedroom and stopped. 

Scully stepped ahead to her side. "Three steps; then down." She held Lee's left arm and eased her onto the bed, settling her face down in the center. "Let's see. You arrived at the wrong time. You're wearing shoes on the bed. You have a lot to answer for."

"Get up on your knees." The only sound was the women's breathing, soft and fast, then Scully extended the baton to its two foot length with a soft brushing of metal on metal. She slipped the spikes off Lee, then ran the hard rubber tip along the soles of her captive's feet. Lee arched her back down, pushing out her bottom. She moved her knees farther apart as invitation; a low moan escaped her. *Dana! Touch me! This is torture!*

*First, the feet, then up; it's time she learned some patience.* The foot work continued, the tip, the handle, the black length rolled along Lee's feet. Scully stepped back. The voice of command. "Down." A push on Lee's butt accompanied the command, and the brunette was prone. She pushed against the mattress. "Lie still. Spread your legs" 

Scully ran the tip down Lee's thighs, and pushed gently behind the knees. She broke contact, then moved to the shoulders, touching with the tip only. Down the spine, over the ribs, then at the knee, gentle pressure, moving up Lee's left thigh, but not THERE. Stopping, descending, climbing again. Then the right thigh.

The baton began to fall, lightly, on the backs of Lee's legs, ankle to bottom.

"Knees."

Lee moved up again, shoulders on the bed, red bottom in the air.

"Wider."

The baton flicked on the inside of Lee's thighs in soft strokes, then harder. Scully stopped, ran it against the crimson slash back and forth side to side hard and soft. Faster breaths from her lover and she removed the baton, noting with satisfaction the moisture on its length. * I have this woman right where I want her...* Her own breath came faster. 

She pulled the bikini pants down, they made a thin red line above Lee's knees. The baton returned, pressing hard now against thighs, then up to point of the triangle, to the center point of Lee. Lee rocked against it. More moans, more moisture.

*This really is harder on me than her. I have the restraint. I'm in control. And I can't take her now, no matter how much I want to!*

She inserted a pillow under the kneeling woman. "Down."

Lee was prone again, her bare bottom raised on the pillow. Harder than before, hard enough to make the skin flush red, the baton fell on Lee's soft cheeks.

A touch to the reddened flesh. *Warm. Better cool her off. Let's check the other temperature.* Scully's hand probed between Lee's legs, entering easily into her very damp lover. *Good. [an internal wry grin] I think I may have a gift for this. God, I love her so much...* She moved her fingers against the warm yielding flesh and Lee writhed and moaned softly.

*Dana, keep touching! Don't stop! Dana.... Dana!*

"Don't move. I'll be back. When I'm ready." Lee lay motionless on the bed, listening to the retreating footsteps. Then silence. *How long has it been?* And Scully's return...

"Legs together." Scully pulled the red panties off. "Spread."

Lee complied. Scully ran the heavy champagne bottle, cold and wet from the ice bucket, up Lee's thighs. She pushed the side of the bottle against Lee's vulva, then lifted it to touch and sooth the spanked bottom. The cold green glass disappeared, replaced by a touch, a kiss.

Scully stepped away. "Roll over. Get up on your knees and sit back." She assisted her bound lover into this position. "Wait."

Unable to see, Lee heard the click of glass, then the gurgle of wine. She felt Scully's hands at her chin and the champagne flute returned. "Drink."

Lee felt her wrists being freed. "Lie on your back, put your arms out." And the silk was reattached, tying her arms out wide. Scully stepped back to admire her work, and the glory that was Lee. Her breasts glistened, her pubic hair matted and damp, naked except for the scarlet sleep mask, her legs free, her arms restrained. *Beautiful! What would I look like? How would _I_ feel? Next time....*

The voice returned. "I want you to see what you can't touch." Scully slipped off the mask. Maintaining her impassive expression, her hands unsnapped the fly of the black jeans. She lifted one leg, then the other, removed the spike heels and the jeans. Now clad in the bra and a black thong, she lay at Lee's side in the dim room. 

*Kiss the armpit, a little bite. The collar bone. The hollow. [grin] I believe I have just found Ms. Right!* Scully took the breast in her mouth, while her hand played with Lee's left nipple, satisfyingly erect. She threw a thigh between Lee's, and pressed her crotch firmly against Lee's thigh. Her own wetness excited her more.

Scully abandoned the breast, and straddled Lee's torso, facing her feet. Her hand entered Lee *How easily* and began a rhythmic stroking. She lowered her lips to the inner thighs, and delivered a series of kisses and nips. *How are you doing, Caldwell? Like what you see?*

Lee tested the bonds, but they held firm. She could not reach the white buttocks with the disappearing black strip that bobbed so tantalizingly near. *I can't stand this!* "Dana! Hurry!"

Scully too was past the point of rational thought. * Hurry! I'll be merciful. I don't know which one of us needs it more...* She pivoted, and knelt between Lee's spread legs, lowering her head. The knees came up, the thighs pressed the copper hair. One hand on Lee's bottom, and the other within was joined by Scully's tongue, pushing, probing, in tandem with the hand, sometimes stopping to kiss the lips, to take the clit softly in her mouth and tongue it, then entering again. Lee tightened, screamed, and bucked.

"OhmyGod yes!" She took a series of deep breaths, lying still.

The voice returned. "I'm going to untie you now. But you can't move till I get back."

"No problem, Dominique. I can't move. Period." Heavy breathing.

Scully got a wash cloth and wet it, ran it quickly over her forehead. She returned to Lee, and gently patted the brunette's face. Lee opened her eyes, and saw that Scully had stripped to what they called together 'goddess naked' and was kneeling at her side.

Her lips came down to Lee's mouth, gave a quick soft kiss. Her finger traced the gold chain with the red rose. She knelt again, Lee's eyes following her. Her eyes met them.

In a soft tone she said, "Happy Birthday, Darling." Scully lay down beside the Birthday Girl, put her head on Lee's shoulder, dropped a hand between her lover's legs.

"You can touch me now." 

And Lee did.

 

* * *

 

Title: Circles Unbroken: Turnabout is Fair Play.  
Author: Athos.   
Keys: Scully Slash. Scully Other. Vignette. Erotica. Romance.  
Summary: This story will make little sense unless you have read _Circles Unbroken: Journeys End in Lovers' Meetings_ which introduced Lee Caldwell, Scully's lover. In the chaotic _Circles_ universe, it takes place not too long after the events in CU: Five O'Clock Sharp. It portrays a day in the life of Scully and Lee, with some therapeutic activity and the 'healing arts'. <g>  
Rating: NC 17 for graphic sexual description. This depicts consensual sex between fictional same sex adults. Under 17 stop here.  
Archive: Do not post to Gossamer or ATXC. I will. The Circles Unbroken stories may be archived anywhere in a responsible manner, as long as they are not changed in the process.  
Disclaimer: The character of Dana Scully is not mine. No profit is being made by this use. Lee Caldwell is mine, and should not be used without permission.  
Website: http://internetdump.com/users/selena/index3.htm

* * *

****  
Circles Unbroken: Turnabout Is Fair Play  
****

"Damn you."

The words were said without rancor, into Scully's hair. The redhead chuckled and nuzzled Lee's neck, leaving traces of moisture there. She kissed Lee's jaw line lightly.

"Got a problem, Counselor?"

"Yes. You. You know I don't like it when I can't reciprocate. When you pull one of your little surprise attacks and there's no time for me." Despite her words, Lee smiled. She had woken to a gentle pressure pushing her thighs open, Scully's hands tracing her labia, Scully's breath there, Scully's mouth taking her places that should be illegal on a weekday with a tight morning schedule ahead. "God, I love you."

"I know. And the woman you love is a doctor. You were tense, I knew the cure. In fact, I had a professional responsibility to act. Or some shyster lawyer might call me to account for my actions." Scully returned the smile and added softly, "tell me you didn't like it if you can."

Lee squeezed the smaller woman in an embrace. "It offends my sense of fair play. I like to give and receive."

Scully rose from the hug and regarded Lee steadily. "Then don't worry. Nothing makes me happier than giving to you. You've given me so much. I love you." And she captured Lee's mouth with her own, her tongue probing gently. A few seconds of sweetness, and the radio began to play. They broke the kiss reluctantly.

Lee threw her legs out from under the covers and moved to Scully's side of the bed, kneeling naked on the floor. She touched Dana's face lightly. "OK healer. We'll let it go for now. You've got a few minutes to rest after your exertions." She hit the snooze bar, rose, and padded towards the bathroom. She paused in the doorway and turned, gleaming white in the darkness. "Don't think you've heard the last of this, Dr. Scully."

Scully sighed happily and moved into the warmth Lee had left behind her in the bed. Her legs were arrested by the immovable object that was Alexander. *It would take an earthquake to move that damn cat....* she thought with fond exasperation.

****

"Special Agent Dana Scully."

"Damn. I was calling for St. Dana, healer of the sick, reliever of tensions. Is she there?"

Despite herself, Scully blushed. "Behave. Mulder's right here. But it is nice to hear your voice."

"Good. I can behave...for now. I just called to tell you there's a package waiting for you at the Kinko's down the block. Somehow I didn't think it was the kind of thing you would want Security going through. Pick it up, and I'll expect you home at nine. Bye lover. See you then." And Lee rang off.

Mulder had followed this with interest. Scully in peony mode was pleasant to see, and the thoughts that inspired were also pleasant and interesting. He grinned at Scully. "And that was?"

"Lee. She says hi. Hold the fort here will you, I've got to go out for a minute."

"Glad to. And let me congratulate you on your sense of priorities. The Government work can sit undone, while you run errands for your girlfriend."

Scully returned the banter. "That's right, it can. And Mulder? You can tell accounting and personnel that if I don't have enough accumulated leave, they can bill me." And she was gone.

Mulder smiled and shook his head, flipping the pencil towards the ceiling, where it stuck. *She's happy.* Then more somberly, wistfully, *it must be nice to care about someone so much that they always come first..*

****

Scully sat on a sun warmed bench, a thick envelope on her lap. _L.M.C. Esquire, LLD_ was written in Lee's bold printing in the left corner. Scully squeezed, the package yielded. *What is it? Nothing solid, not paper. Somehow I think I shouldn't be around Mulder when I open this. So..* Suiting the action to the thought, she carefully opened the envelope, looked inside. *two black things and a pair of white.. I don't think I'm going to open this right now on the street..* She pulled out a note and read its cryptic message: "Just these. Shall we dance?" Another blush colored her cheeks and her eyes grew warm. *It looks like Lee wants to play... and how am I going to keep Mulder out of this package... I knew I should have brought my briefcase..*

****

*Thank goodness I wore my trench coat today. That'll at least give me a chance at a low profile exit*

Scully examined her reflection in the basement women's room mirror. Gone was the cool professional in the severely tailored pants and jacket who had entered the room. In her place was a much younger woman, still clad in black, but there the resemblance ended.

*I don't believe these pants! Cigarette pants I think? I don't believe I can fit into them, but.. I'm doing it.. And this top? Sure doesn't leave much to the imagination. Especially when it's all there is.*

She turned and examined her back in the mirror. The completely straight legged pants had fullness below the knee, but became skintight along the thigh and over her bottom, accentuating its curves. *At least there are some benefits to staying in shape by chasing God knows what.* She stuck her butt out and slapped it playfully while she smirked into the mirror. *What are you doing, St. Dana? Practicing? It's time to go..*

As she exited the bathroom, her fears were realized. Mulder. Too late she remembered that the trench coat was hanging open. Her transformation was apparent.

"Hmmph!" Mulder snorted in mock anger. "I am hurt. Scully, you never dressed like that for me."

"It's a question of rhythm, Mulder. Lee's taking me dancing." *I hope he buys that. If I've read Lee and these clothes right, the only dancing we'll be doing tonight is the mattress variety.*

"Always the good Catholic girl, huh? Rhythm indeed. Well button up your coat and I can get you out of here without shocking the shade of our dear departed J. Edgar." He paused, assumed a thoughtful expression; "of course he's probably the only man who wouldn't notice you dressed like that."

"I'm so glad you approve. Now get me out of here."

****

Lee hadn't indulged in her sense of theatrics tonight. The living room looked the same, just dim with only one lamp on, and that at its lowest setting. Lee was sitting in the shadows.

"Come in, Dr. Scully. I've been waiting for you. Just stand in the middle of the room, please." Scully did as she was told, looking at Lee, saying nothing.

"Very wise, Dr, very wise. Silence is golden as they say. I am happy to see you so discrete." Lee rose, smiling, and continued in a sugary tone. "Still, you may need some help later on. And I do have several issues with you. So, please allow me to ensure your silence while we talk." Lee produced a plain white handkerchief folded into a thin gag and tied it over Scully's mouth. Although the look was quite impressive, it was hardly sufficient for its purpose; but that didn't matter; the look was the thing.

"Tst tst tst tst tst." Lee shook her head. "A very serious thing, taking advantage of your poor partner like you did this morning. Such a sweetgirl she is, too. But I am glad to see you are properly dressed, so this gives me hope for your future behavior..."

*She is in rare form tonight. But I will have to be properly contrite.* Scully was fully in the spirit of the thing. *Performance art, that's me.* She closed her hands, hanging by her sides, into loose fists.

Lee noticed the slight movement. She gave an exaggerated sigh. "I was afraid of this. I had _SO_ hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but, you give me no choice. So antsy." Out came another piece of cloth, and Lee stepped behind Scully. "I think you know what I have to do now."

Playing her role, Scully crossed her wrists behind her back. Lee bound them, in a knot that appeared tight and painful, but was actually much less than completely effective. Experience told Scully she could easily break free, so she didn't try too hard. Her triceps flexed dramatically, giving the impression of struggling against the bonds, while doing nothing that would loosen them.

*I think a few sound effects would be good here...* "MMMMM. MMMMM." loudly into the gag.

Lee ran her fingers over the flexing muscles in Scully's shoulders and arms. "You're a strong little thing aren't you? But it won't do you any good now. Your only hope is listening to me and correcting yourself. Stop that!" This being accompanied by a slap on the fanny.

"That's better. Now. You've been a greedy woman; you gave yourself the chance to please me, but you couldn't be bothered to let me please you. That hurts me." Yet another exaggerated sigh. "Deeply. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same thing to you. If you'll step this way, please." Lee took Scully's elbow and guided her down the hall.

The smell of pine greeted Scully as she stepped through the doorway, into the flickering candlelight. Lee stopped her as she came in front of the mirror. The gag showed white in the glass.

Lee stepped in close behind. "Now," she whispered. "Now you're going to get what you should have gotten this morning. I'm going to fuck you good."

She ran her hands over Scully's body possessively, lightly. Foretelling things to come. Forgetting the game they were playing for a moment, she nibbled Scully's neck, while she toyed with her breasts gently, feeling their tips swell into her palms through the fabric.

Scully pushed her body back against the woman behind her. *I know that I'm supposed to wait, but dammit I can't. And I don't think she is going to wait too long either. And what the hell, if she punishes me for being pushy, I can handle that. * She moaned Lee's name into the gag, ground her bottom against Lee's belly and thigh.

Moving more roughly, Lee's hands pulled the black top over Scully's breasts, where it lay in a black line against white skin. She ran her hands over the newly bared flesh, squeezing, stroking, pulling nipples. Her left hand kept possession above, while her right, touching with fingertips only, moved south over Scully's stomach, and slid under the waistband and probed lower. Then it retreated, joined the descending left hand, and opened the black pants.

This brought a louder groan from the smaller woman, and a more demanding movement backwards. Quickly, Lee pushed Scully onto the bed. The red hair touched the spread, and Scully shifted to see the reflection in the mirror. Lee knelt behind her, pulling her pants and the skimpy white panties down so that they bunched at the knees. Scully spread her legs as far as she could, pushed her bottom up, opening, waiting, wanting and needing. She was still wearing all the clothing she had arrived in, but it was pushed up and down, a dark frame to her nakedness.

*Lee! I think you are proving your point here! Here I am, all dressed up with someplace to go, and you have to take me there!* And aloud, though still muffled, "Lee! Come on!"

After the flurry of activity, Lee remembered she was in charge, and, with difficulty, slowed down. She knelt behind Scully, stroked her thighs slowly with both hands, ran a finger along her vulva, slipped a tip inside, then out. Leaning over Scully's back, she ran her hands along her sides, breasts and belly. Taking off the gag she whispered, "I want to hear you scream."

*You will. O God you will. Hurry up!* Scully pushed her ass back against Lee. Suddenly there was nothing there to push against.

Opening her eyes, she saw Lee's reflection; her lover was stripping off her top and jeans. Lee caught her eyes in the mirror and smiled. "All the better to warm you up dear." And she covered Scully's back again with her own naked body. Instead of concentrating on breasts and belly as before, she ran her hands over Scully's bottom, tracing the separation of the cheeks, slipping down to cup her mons, rubbing the secret places of the inner thighs. Lee bent over Scully's ear and said softly, "knocking on heaven's door. Should I go in?"

"Yes! Right now dammit!"

For a brief second, Lee returned to the dominant persona. "This is what I didn't get a chance to do this morning.. I want it to last, I'll make you wait..." Then belying her words she shifted her body to the left so her own mons pushed hard against Scully's left hip. Her clitoris found the bone and muscle it sought, and she began rocking, panting softly. Lee's right hand slipped finger tips into Scully, then withdrew. It returned, three fingers tight together, and slid into the redhead's wet tunnel, filling it completely. Scully groaned and rocked against it, joining her pelvis with the fucking motion of the hand. Her clitoris rubbed Lee's left hand, probing and finding from her curls, and she pushed harder, grunting softly. Vaguely, as in a dream, she heard Lee saying "Come on, baby, come on." then begin panting and groaning herself as she ground against her hip. Then they seemed to merge into one entity, two souls becoming one, as together they reached orgasm and collapsed on the bed, Lee covering Scully.

A moment of lying together in a warm wet heap, and Lee stirred. She pulled the cloth around Scully's wrists the rest of the way off, and collected the redhead in her arms. Not bothering to push off the clothing she wore, not caring that she looked like she had just been ravished with speed and hunger, Scully pressed herself against Lee, basking in the glow of being loved on many levels. She felt Lee's hands stroking her sides and back and heard her whisper...

"Do you want to dance?"

****

Thanks for reading. Comments and criticism may be sent to:.

 

* * *

 

Title: Circles Unbroken: Bleak Midwinter  
Author: Athos.   
Keys: Scully Slash. Scully Other. Vignette. Romance.  
Summary: This story will make little sense unless you have read _Circles Unbroken: Journeys End in Lovers' Meetings_ which introduced Lee Caldwell, Scully's lover. In this holiday episode, Lee and Scully take a walk on Christmas Eve.  
Rating: PG for innuendeo.  
Archive: Please post to Gossamer and ATXC. The Circles Unbroken stories may be archived anywhere in a responsible manner, as long as they are not changed in the process.  
Disclaimer: The character of Dana Scully is not mine. No profit is being made by this use. Lee Caldwell is mine, and should not be used without permission.  
Website: http://internetdump.com/users/selena/index3.htm

* * *

****  
Circles Unbroken: Bleak Midwinter  
****

*What is that? Angel choirs?*

Lee Caldwell stepped into the living room and shut the door. She could hear Scully's pleasant voice singing in their kitchen.

*Now that is something nice to come home to.* She brushed the snowflakes from her dark hair and hung up her coat.

"It's me, babe. I'm home."

And from the kitchen: "Damn it!"

Lee quickened her pace and stuck her head through the kitchen door. "What's the matter?"

Scully turned, wearing what Lee had come to categorize as her lover's 'wise ass cat that swallowed a canary' grin. *Uh oh. I think I'm in trouble now..*

The redhead sighed. "Damn it. Same old same old. I was sure this was the day my mystery lover would sweep me off my feet into her strong arms, and whisk me away to the Caribbean." She paused; "or at least take me to the food court at the mall. And what do I get? Only you."

Lee smiled, and crossed to the sink where Scully was just finishing the baking dishes. The smell of oatmeal cookies filled the room. She pulled Scully into an embrace, stroked her hair. "I'm sorry to be such a disappointment; I hope I'll at least do until someone better comes along?"

Another sigh. "I guess you'll have to. Christmas trees and eggnog make me feel amorous, and it _IS_ Christmas Eve."

"Eggnog? You started without me?"

Scully stretched up and kissed the taller woman. "You know I wouldn't do that; sit down and I'll bring you one."

Lee returned the living room and sitting in the middle of the couch across from their Christmas tree. The strings of mini lights were the only illumination in the room. Scully entered, delivered a highball glass and sat down by her side. She turned to Lee and raised her glass in a toast.

"To you. My exotic mystery lover who wines and dines me at the Taco Bell."

"No. To us." Lee gave their standard response, and sipped the eggnog. She made a face. "What did you put in this, turpentine? That sure isn't rum or brandy like Martha Stewart recommends."

"It's whiskey. Cheap rye whiskey. My father always said he wanted to taste something in his eggnog." She smiled. "Remember, he was a sailor.." She rose, went to the kitchen and returned. "Try it with some more nutmeg."

Lee sipped cautiously. "That's better. For a minute there I thought you were trying to clear a path for your mystery lover."

Scully took a small sip. "Well, there is that." She snuggled against Lee. "I wouldn't worry too much though; it's been too hard training you. I don't want to start over."

They sat for a few moments, sipping the eggnog, smelling the tree, looking at the snow falling outside. Lee took Scully's glass, placed it with her own on the table. "I believe someone mentioned l'amour." She kissed Scully thoroughly. "Now, love of my life, we have a decision to make. Trip the horizontal fantastic, or walk in the snow like we talked about? I'm asking you now, cause if I kiss you again it's a moot question."

"Ah. Let us consider the viable options then. We get good snow in DC once in a blue moon, especially on Christmas Eve. That's on the one hand. On the other, same old same old is always here." Scully kissed Lee gently, stroking her cheek. "So Carpe Diem dictates we walk in the snow." Another soft kiss, and a whisper. "That makes me amorous too..."

****

Scully returned to the living room, adjusting her Sig in a shoulder holster. Lee stared. "Do you really think you need to wear that?"

Scully shrugged. "This is DC, Christmas Eve or not. Two women are going walking into the park. Just think of it as insurance that they come walking out of that park." She stepped to Lee, put her arms around her waist, and looked up into the brunette's eyes. "I love one of those two women very much, and plan to keep her safe for me, ok? Humor me on this one please."

Lee leaned down and kissed her. "Ok."

****

"What was that carol you were singing? I don't think I know that one." Lee held Scully's gloved hand as they walked.

"It is a little unusual, but I've liked it ever since I heard it back in college." Scully began to sing:

"In the bleak midwinter, icy winds made moan  
Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone.  
Snow lay all around him, snow on snow,  
In the bleak midwinter, long long ago.

What can I give him, poor though as I am?  
If I were a shepherd, I would bring a lamb.  
If I were a wise man, I would do my part.  
What can I give him? I'll give him my heart."

Lee looked around at the darkened park. They were not near a lamp, so it didn't take too much imagination to conjure up the frosty bleak images of the song. "I like it. It seems real." She squeezed Scully's hand. "And I like to hear you sing."

"Just your little song bird, huh? A woman named Christina Rosetti wrote that. My roommate, the English Major, told me she was part of some literary movement about a hundred years ago. That name always stuck in my head. Christina Rosetti; seems exotic."

Lee brushed snowflakes out of Scully's red hair. "You're pretty exotic yourself. Kiss, please..." And she suited the actions to the words. "My very own angel choir," she whispered.

Scully didn't answer, but slipped out of the embrace. Ahead of them the path curved before a small steep slope, covered with snow, and perhaps seven feet high. Scully ran to it, lay down on her back with her legs together and her arms out. She began to open and close her legs in the snow, and move her arms up and down. Lee stood before her, mystified.

"Dana! Are you nuts? What are you doing?"

Scully smiled up at her. "You'll see." She raised her hands for Lee to pull her up. Standing at Lee's side, she pointed at the depression in the snow where she had lain. With a little imagination a shape, like a child's drawing of an angel, could be seen.

"There. An angel just for you, Lee Caldwell." Scully stretched up and kissed her on the cheek. "Your angel looks lonely, though."

*The things I do for love...* And aloud Lee said, "Ok subtle one; I can take a hint."

She lay in the snow next to the Scully angel and repeated Scully's movements. In a few moments, two angels lay in the snow, side by side, hand in hand.

They stood and admired their creation together. Lee put her arm around Scully's waist, said, "I don't ever want to forget this moment. I want you to remind me of it when we're old and gray."

Scully turned to her, put her arms around her neck, kissed her softly. "Your angel promises." She ran her hands down Lee's back to the seat of her jeans. "But you're all wet!. We better get home and let me get you out of those wet clothes."

"Dana? Isn't that out of character for an angel?"

"Split personality. Sometimes I'm a horny little devil, too."

And they turned for home, snow falling about them in the dark. Later that night, the wind came up and blurred the line between the two snow angels, turning them into one.

  
Archived: 13:01 03/23/01 


End file.
